The Complete Pokédex
by Silent Dre
Summary: A comprehensive guide to the 718 species that inhabit the world of Pokémon, inspired by works such as Chencheya's Beginning Trainer's Guide to Pokémon. This is, quite simply, an exhaustive work of Pokémon fanon.
1. Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur

**#001 - #003: Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur**

**Name: **Bulbasaur

**Name Translations:** jp: _Fushigidane_; de: _Bisasam_; fr: _Bulbizarre_

**Type(s):** Grass/Poison

**Species:** Seed Pokémon

**Pokédex ###: **001 (National Dex); 231 (Johto Dex); 080 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Bulbasaur_ – Ivysaur (level 16) – Venusaur (level 32)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'04" (0.7m); 15.2 lbs. (6.9 kg)

**Habitat:** Scarcely found in fields, forests, jungles, and plains; native to Kanto and Kalos

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** There has been much debate over whether Bulbasaur and its evolutions are more plant-like or animal-like. Though their bodies contain structures found in most animals (e.g. they have hearts, brains, and tissue matter), their digestive system is entirely plant-based. Rather than red blood cells, what flows through the veins and arteries of these creatures is actually tightly-packed chloroplasts; as with plants, photosynthesis is necessary for these creatures to break down their food into energy.

Bulbasaur appears to be a reptilian creature, sharing much of its external appearance with toads. Its mottled skin is usually colored teal with darker blue patches, though there have been reports of Bulbasaur with green-colored skin. On its back is its distinguishing feature, a large bulb from which the creature takes its name. The seed that grows into this bulb is planted on its back by its mother at birth, although the father of the Bulbasaur is also able to plant the seed if necessary (for example, if a Ditto fulfills the role of the Bulbasaur's "mother.")

The bulb is absolutely necessary for the Bulbasaur – without the bulb it will be unable to feed. If, for whatever reason, neither the father nor the mother of the newborn Bulbasaur can procure a seed to plant in the Bulbasaur's back, then another Ivysaur or Venusaur unrelated to the newborn may plant its seed in the Bulbasaur's back. This will not affect the Bulbasaur's growth, but it will pass on the genes of the one who planted the seed if it does breed, rather than the genes inherited by its birth parents.

One caveat about Bulbasaur and its evolutions is that they are all half-Poison-type. This means that special care must be taken whenever Bulbasaur or its evolutions are ordered to use such attacks as PoisonPowder or Sleep Powder. While the effects of such attacks are minimal to humans if used by a Bulbasaur, there have been incidents involving its evolutions, Ivysaur and Venusaur, which resulted in serious injury or death. However, these incidents were completely by accident, as an Ivysaur or Venusaur will never release its spores to willfully slay another Pokémon or human being without due cause.

**Behavior:** Bulbasaur is undoubtedly the gentlest of the three Pokémon offered to new Trainers in the Kanto region. As it grows, it develops a fierce loyalty for its Trainer and a mighty willingness to protect him or her at any cost. Although it is not naturally aggressive, a well-raised Bulbsaur will fight with as much strength and passion as the Trainer who raised it; this is one of the reasons that it is the preferred beginning Pokémon in the Kanto region.

Bulbasaur also tend to have a sense of humor. Their favorite game involves distracting their Trainer, then taking and hiding something while the Trainer's attention is elsewhere. They will then return the object with a smile that is both warm and innocuous.

**Diet:** Bulbasaur, as with many Pokémon, are omnivorous. However, in times when food is scarce, they are able to draw nutrients from sunlight as well as from the soil beneath their feet, which is high in necessary minerals and vitamins. Bulbasaur will also gratefully accept any Berries given to them by their Trainer.

* * *

**Name: **Ivysaur

**Name Translations:** jp: _Fushigisou_; de: _Bisaknosp_; fr: _Herbizarre_

**Type(s):** Grass/Poison

**Species:** Seed Pokémon

**Pokédex ###: **002 (National Dex); 232 (Johto Dex); 081 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Bulbasaur – _Ivysaur (level 16)_ – Venusaur (level 32)

**Average Height/Weight:** 3'03" (1.0m); 28.7 lbs. (13.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Scarcely found in fields, forests, jungles, and plains; native to Kanto and Kalos

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** When a Bulbasaur reaches a certain stage in its life cycle, the bulb on its back unfolds, revealing a beautiful pink bud. As this is occurring, the Bulbasaur is also growing and evolving into its next stage, Ivysaur. As the bud carries considerable weight, the Ivysaur loses much of its mobility, but it does grow stronger with access to more powerful attacks, mostly involving the use of its newly-gained bud.

It still retains an altogether toad-like appearance, with skin of a deeper hue than that of Bulbasaur. It grows a set of fangs during evolution, most likely used to break open tough-husked fruit such as coconuts or pineapples.

**Behavior:** As stated previously, Ivysaur continues and builds upon its fierce loyalty for its Trainer that it had established as a Bulbasaur, going so far as to intervene in circumstances where its Trainer is threatened. It tends to be a bit more aggressive than its pre-evolved form, but it will stand down if told to by its Trainer.

**Diet:** As with Bulbasaur, Ivysaur gets most of its nourishment from sunlight and soil. It tends to spend more time in the sun in preparation for evolution into its final form, Venusaur. This is so that the bud upon its back may gain enough energy and nutrition to blossom. An added benefit of this much exposure to sunlight is that the Ivysaur's power will increase exponentially.

* * *

**Name: **Venusaur

**Name Translations:** jp: _Fushigibana_; de: _Bisaflor_; fr: _Florizarre_

**Type(s):** Grass/Poison

**Species:** Seed Pokémon

**Pokédex ###: **003 (National Dex); 233 (Johto Dex); 082 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Bulbasaur – Ivysaur (level 16) – _Venusaur (level 32)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 6'07" (2.0m); 220.5 lbs. (100.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Scarcely found in fields, forests, jungles, and plains; native to Kanto and Kalos

**Differences Between Genders:** The flowers of female Venusaur have seeds protruding from them.

**Description:** Bulbasaur's final form is the fruition of its labors in growing the seed planted in its back at birth. The bud on Ivysaur's back blossoms into a beautiful flower as Ivysaur itself grows in size and changes in appearance. Its body nearly doubles in size in order to support its new flowery growth, and as a result it becomes heavier. It still maintains its toad-like appearance, and even develops a few warts on its forelegs and hind legs. Its eyes take on a half-lidded appearance, leading some to believe that Venusaur become lazier and less active as their previous forms; as is often the case in nature, however, looks can be deceiving. A Venusaur's skin also loses its mottled coloration, instead taking on a deeper shade of teal.

Venusaur's increased girth means that it gains access to a variety of moves it could not have used in its previous forms. For example, it can use its head (or, indeed, its entire body) to bone-crushing effect, and it may also use its weight to create earthquakes in battle. It also gains the ability to rapidly manipulate nature in its immediate surroundings, using it to combat whatever foes it engages in battle.

**Behavior:** As the last stage in its evolutionary chain, a well-raised Venusaur is a sign of its Trainer's capabilities. It still maintains its extreme loyalty to its Trainer, acting as the Trainer's bodyguard at all times; however, it has been shown that full-grown Venusaur are quite subdued and do not seem to mind being caught. This is perhaps due to their age, as Venusaur tend to live for quite some time.

A Venusaur's devotion to its Trainer is so strong that it may never wish to return to the wild if released, instead choosing to follow the one who raised it. Interestingly, if its Trainer dies suddenly, the petals on Venusaur's flower will wilt and it too shall pass away. It is unsure why this occurs, but it is possible that without a Trainer, the Venusaur loses its reason for existence, and perishes of a broken heart.

**Diet:** The fully-matured flower on a Venusaur's back is fully capable of absorbing sunlight for photosynthesis and providing energy to the Venusaur. The Venusaur must stand still during this process. It is entirely possible for a Venusaur to live completely off sunlight for the rest of its life, though it will not refuse a Berry or other food from its Trainer.


	2. Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard

**#004 - #006: Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard**

**Name:** Charmander

**Name Translations:** jp: _Hitokage_; de: _Glumanda_; fr: _Salamèche_

**Type(s):** Fire

**Species:** Lizard Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 004 (National Dex); 234 (Johto Dex); 083 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Charmander_ – Charmeleon (level 16) – Charizard (level 36)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'00" (0.6m); 18.7 lbs (8.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Scarcely found in volcanos, either active or dormant, and rocky, heated crags; native to Kanto and Kalos.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Appearance-wise, Charmander is a blend of elements from both dinosaurs and lizards, though its similarities to lizards will diminish as it evolves. Their orange scales are representative of the incredibly hot environment they prefer to inhabit.

Charmander's striking blue eyes give off an outward appearance of childish innocence and, along with its playful tendencies, it is very popular with children. However, many parts of Charmander's anatomy are quite dangerous, such as its sharp claws or its tail, which remains permanently aflame at its end.

This flame is also an indicator of the Charmander's well-being. If the flame burns a bright orange or yellow, it means that the Charmander is in excellent health. Low-burning, blue flames tend to mean that the Charmander is not feeling particularly well, and that it should receive medical attention immediately, else the Charmander risks expiration.

**Behavior:** Although Charmander tend to be very social Pokémon and are quite amiable to humans, it is the least-recommended Pokémon for new Trainers to choose in order to begin their journey. This is due to a few factors; firstly, Charmander faces a type disadvantage against the first two Gyms (being rock and water), and secondly, its evolutions undergo a mood shift that will be quite difficult for a new Trainer to deal with appropriately. However, Charmander are well-behaved Pokémon, and if raised patiently may remain obedient to their Trainer as they grow and evolve.

Charmander, as stated above, are very social Pokémon; in the wild they can be seen fraternizing with other Fire-types like Magmar and Slugma. They enjoy playing with other Pokémon and getting to know both their teammates and Trainer.

They are also highly curious creatures, prone to wandering off and potentially getting themselves into danger. Young Charmander may not have an understanding of water and may not comprehend that it is quite dangerous to them, so special care must be taken to prevent potential harm.

**Diet:** As is typical with most Pokémon, Charmander are omnivorous. They hunt in packs, and call out to other Charmander if they discover any source of nourishment.

* * *

**Name:** Charmeleon

**Name Translations:** jp: _Lizardo_; de: _Glutexo_; fr: _Reptincel_

**Type(s):** Fire

**Species:** Flame Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 005 (National Dex); 235 (Johto Dex); 084 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Charmander – _Charmeleon (level 16)_ – Charizard (level 36)

**Average Height/Weight:** 3'07' (1.1m); 41.9 lbs (19.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Scarcely found in volcanos, either active or dormant, and rocky, heated crags; native to Kanto and Kalos.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** As Charmander evolves into Charmeleon, it undergoes quite a few physical changes. Its orange scales darken in color, becoming a fierce blood-red. A horn grows from its skull; it will grow another as it evolves to Charizard. The purpose of this horn is unclear, but it serves to make Charmeleon's appearance all the more threatening.

Charmeleon's tail becomes very strong after evolution; it is said to be able to lift a full-grown man off his feet. Charmeleon's claws also become longer and more pronounced. Its belly turns stark white, and becomes a key part of Charmeleon's intimidation tactics; it will rear up to full height and show its belly to its foe. Then it will swing its tail around in an effort to strike down its target while they are distracted.

**Behavior:** Along with several appearance changes, Charmeleon differs greatly from Charmander in terms of personality. Charmeleon tend to be very proud, very aggressive Pokémon. Trainers may find their Charmeleon roughhousing with other members of their team in an effort to assert its power over them.

Charmeleon are also highly independent, and some Trainers may find their Charmeleon ignoring orders in battle. However, a well-raised Charmeleon will prove to be a loyal friend and a mighty ally.

**Diet:** Charmeleon prefer to hunt alone, and they eat the same food they ate as Charmander. However, they also begin to introduce coal into their diet, particularly as they approach evolution into Charizard. The coal helps with digestion, serving Charmeleon and Charizard in the same way as some birds will store grit in their gizzards to aid in the breaking down of food.

Though it may seem odd, regular offerings of coal to Charmeleon are a good way to improve standing and rapport, and the Charmeleon will produce stronger and hotter flames in battle.

* * *

**Name:** Charizard

**Name Translations:** jp: _Lizardon_; de: _Glurak_; fr: _Dracaufeu_

**Type(s):** Fire/Flying

**Species:** Flame Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 006 (National Dex); 236 (Johto Dex); 085 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Charmander – Charmeleon (level 16) - _ Charizard (level 36)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 5'07" (1.7m); 199.5 lbs (90.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Scarcely found in volcanos, either active or dormant, and rocky, heated crags; native to Kanto and Kalos, though some have been spotted in Johto.

**Differences Between Genders:** None.

**Description:** As Charmeleon evolves into Charizard, it continues to undergo a few more changes to its body and appearance. It now stands at about the same approximate height as the average adult male human. As previously stated, it grows another horn, and its neck extends further from its body.

Charizard's scales return to their original orange coloration, presumably because Charizard's size and appearance are frightening enough without the added effect of Charmeleon's crimson-colored scales. Charizard also grows a pair of wings, allowing it to fly. Uniquely, though it is not a Dragon-type Pokémon, Charizard gains access to a variety of Dragon-type attacks. It is also able to use a variety of clawing attacks, and its flame breath is hot enough to melt boulders.

**Behavior:** Charizard tend to be a bit competitive, though less so than their previous evolution. It will only attack opponents of equal or greater size than itself, unless commanded or provoked.

Charizard are also taken to relaxing and basking in sunlight when not fighting other Pokémon. They also enjoy flying with their newly-grown wings, and may bring their Trainer with them on flights to show off their impressive strength.

**Diet:** Though Charizard's appearance suggests that it is carnivorous, it is still an omnivore. Like Charmeleon, it continuously feeds on coal to strengthen its flame attacks and help in the digestion of food.


	3. Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise

**#007 – 009: Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise**

**Name:** Squirtle

**Name Translations:** jp: _Zenigame_; de: _Schiggy_; fr: _Carapuce_

**Type(s)**: Water

**Species:** Tiny Turtle Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 007 (National Dex); 237 (Johto Dex); 086 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Squirtle_ – Wartortle (level 16) – Blastoise (level 36)

**Average Height/Weight:** 1'08" (0.5m); 19.8 lbs. (9 kg)

**Habitat:** Scarcely found in ponds, lakes, rivers, and the ocean; native to Kanto and Kalos

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Squirtle resembles a bipedal turtle, with a curled tail that it uses to propel itself through the water. It is the third Pokémon available to new Trainers in the Kanto region, and in terms of facility to raise it lies between Bulbasaur and Charmander.

Squirtle's shell is formed at birth, and the shell hardens as the Pokémon grows. Its shell is constructed in such a way as to provide a way of cutting through water resistance and allowing Squirtle to reach its top swimming speed. Its shell is also quite a powerful tool, able to deliver bone-shattering spinning strikes.

Squirtle's mouth is also an interesting tool. Its jaws may not look like much, but it is able to clamp down on its foes with a mighty bite. It is also able to generate and spew forth streams of water in a variety of pressures, though at first it will only be able to create foam and bubbles.

**Behavior:** As stated above, Squirtle is the middle Pokémon in terms of difficulty; they are neither easy nor hard to raise, providing enough of a challenge for new and experienced Trainers alike.

Squirtle tend to get along better with other Pokémon than with humans, and in the wild will often form groups with other Pokémon of both the same and different species. Squirtle tend to showcase an attitude towards humans, but attempts to befriend these Pokémon will not go unheeded, and Trainers will soon find themselves with a powerful Pokémon on their side.

**Diet:** Squirtle tend to favor aquatic invertebrates and the occasional water plant. It uses pinpoint accuracy in stunning its prey with blasts of water.

* * *

**Name:** Wartortle

**Name Translations:** jp: _Kameil_; de: _Schillok_; fr: _Carabaffe_

**Type(s)**: Water

**Species:** Turtle Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 008 (National Dex); 238 (Johto Dex); 087 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Squirtle – _Wartortle (level 16)_ – Blastoise (level 36)

**Average Height/Weight:** 3'03" (1.0m); 49.6 lbs. (22.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Scarcely found in ponds, lakes, rivers, and the ocean; native to Kanto and Kalos

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** As Squirtle evolves into Wartortle, its skin darkens in hue. This is intended to camouflage Wartortle underwater, as it takes on a more predatory role in the wild. It also grows claws on its hands, also to serve in catching prey.

Perhaps most notably, however, are its ears and tail, which become long and furry; in fact, Wartortle's tail is so long that it sticks out slightly when the Pokémon withdraws into its shell. The thick fur on the tail and ears is meant to help Wartortle maintain balance while swimming. The ears can flatten against Wartortle's skull to help it become more streamlined, and its tail can store air for extended underwater diving.

Wartortle are seen as a symbol of longevity; in particular, their tails evoke the concept of eternal life. While it is true that Wartortle tend to live quite a long life, it is only a myth that they live to be tens of thousands of years old.

**Behavior:** Wartortle tend to be very loyal to their Trainers, especially if raised as a Squirtle. It will not hesitate to defend its Trainer should its Trainer be threatened.

However, they also tend to be very aggressive. A Wartortle with many nicks and scars on its shell is seen as a very strong Pokémon, and it will strive to better itself through battle and gain more marks on its shell.

**Diet:** Wartortle maintains a diet of aquatic plants and invertebrates, though it will go after the occasional small fish, using its furred ears and tail to out-swim and overtake its prey.

* * *

**Name:** Blastoise

**Name Translations:** jp: _Kamex_; de: _Turtok_; fr: _Turtank_

**Type(s)**: Water

**Species:** Shellfish Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 009 (National Dex); 239 (Johto Dex); 088 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Squirtle – Wartortle (level 16) – _Blastoise (level 36)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 5'03" (1.6m); 188.5 lbs. (85.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Scarcely found in ponds, lakes, rivers, and the ocean; native to Kanto and Kalos

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Despite its species name, Blastoise retains many of its turtle-like features. As it evolves from Wartortle, its ears and tail lose their fur, the latter also becoming straight, rather than curled. Its arms and legs nearly double in size, becoming thick and strong.

Most notably, however, are the two cannons it grows from its shell. These cannons shoot water at enough pressure to punch through solid steel and with enough accuracy to strike a target at up to one hundred and sixty feet away. The cannons can also be reversed, allowing the Blastoise to propel itself through the water at speeds rivaling those of motorboats or similar watercraft.

**Behavior:** Despite their imposing size, Blastoise tend to be gentle creatures, if a bit wary of strangers. They are very strong allies in battle, planting their feet firmly to reduce the massive recoil incurred from firing their shell-cannons. Blastoise are mighty Pokémon and are not averse to allowing their Trainers to ride atop their shells for transport across bodies of water.

**Diet:** Blastoise tend to eat more than their previous evolutions, but their diet remains the same: aquatic plants and invertebrates, along with the occasional fish.


	4. Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree

**#010 – 012: Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree**

**Name:** Caterpie

**Name Translations:** jp: _Caterpie_; de: _Raupy_; fr: _Chenipan_

**Type(s):** Bug

**Species:** Worm Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 010 (National Dex); 024 (Johto Dex); 023 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Caterpie_ – Metapod (level 7) – Butterfree (level 10)

**Average Height/Weight:** 1'00" (0.3m); 6.4 lbs (2.9 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in forests and other wooded areas; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, though it has been introduced to Sinnoh as well.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Caterpie are small insect Pokémon with a green (or, rarely, gold) coloration. Their chitinous skin is covered by large circles meant to confuse and deter predators. Its bright orange antennae (also called an osmeterium) also serves to startle hunters by exuding a particularly foul-smelling odor. In addition to that, it can spray forth a stream of viscous fluid to ensnare and entangle its foes.

Caterpie's feet are tipped with suction cups, which allows it to climb trees and rocks in search of food. It also may climb on its Trainer using these cups.

**Behavior:** Caterpie tend to be very shy Pokémon, preferring to stay hidden from Trainers. Being that they are also Bug-type Pokémon, they are commonly reviled by entomophobes. However, they are ideal Pokémon for new Trainers to catch, being that they evolve and reach their final forms quickly.

Caterpie must consume vast quantities of food as they grow, in preparation for their evolution to Metapod, and they will shed and regrow skin several times until they are ready to evolve.

**Diet:** Caterpies are herbivorous creatures, preferring the leaves of trees in the forests they inhabit. They will eat almost continuously as they grow.

* * *

**Name:** Metapod

**Name Translations:** jp: _Trancell_; de: _Safcon_; fr: _Chrysacier_

**Type(s):** Bug

**Species:** Cocoon Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 011 (National Dex); 025 (Johto Dex); 024 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Caterpie – _Metapod (level 7)_ – Butterfree (level 10)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'04" (0.7m); 21.8 lbs (9.9 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in forests and other wooded areas; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, though it has been introduced to Sinnoh as well.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** When Caterpie is ready to evolve into Metapod, it will coat itself in layers of a silky film, which hardens into a very thick and durable shell; this is Metapod's chitin. Metapod are able to resist almost all sorts of attacks, but it is possible for very strong attacks to break open Metapod's shell and reveal its vulnerable body. Metapod evolve quickly in order to cut down the amount of time spent in this weak form.

**Behavior:** Metapod remain motionless in the wild, and can be difficult to spot due to the green color of their skin acting as camouflage. If threatened, they will simply harden their shells until the threat passes.

If the threat does not give up, the Metapod will shoot a sticky fluid (the same used in its Caterpie stage) to help move itself to another, safer location.

**Diet:** Metapod do not eat anything, relying instead on the energy it stored through consumed food while being a Caterpie.

* * *

**Name:** Butterfree

**Name Translations:** jp: _Butterfree_; de: _Smettbo_; fr: _Papilusion_

**Type(s):** Bug/Flying

**Species:** Butterfly Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 012 (National Dex); 026 (Johto Dex); 025 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Caterpie – Metapod (level 7) – _Butterfree (level 10)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 3'07" (1.1m); 70.5 lbs (32.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in forests and other wooded areas; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, though it has been introduced to Sinnoh as well.

**Differences Between Genders:** Female Butterfree have black spots on the lower parts of their wings.

**Description:** Eventually, Metapod's tough shell cracks open, and a Butterfree emerges from within. Its body is purple and fuzzy, with large red compound eyes and a blue nose. It has four legs, two of which are shaped like claws to better help Butterfree with gripping onto surfaces. Two long, black antennae extend from Butterfree's head; these help the Pokémon to sniff out sources of honey and other nourishment.

Butterfree's wings mean that it gains the ability to fly. Its black-veined wings are coated in thousands of microscopic scales, which are loosely-attached and waterproof. As a defense mechanism, it may flap its wings and release these scales into the air. The scales are highly toxic, resulting in a number of effects if ingested or inhaled. Butterfree also gains access to a few Psychic-type moves.

**Behavior:** Wild Butterfree will spend most of their time foraging for nectar and pollen and bringing these materials back to their nests, which are usually constructed inside trees, either living or rotted. It is able to locate nectar and pollen at a distance of up to six miles (or nine and a half kilometers.)

Butterfree tend to be very gentle and inquisitive Pokémon, friendly to both Trainers and their other Pokémon.

**Diet:** Butterfree consume the nectar and pollen they collect from flowers; naturally, they are also quite partial to honey. They will also eat sap, but they are unable to access the sap themselves and must wait for a stronger Pokémon (such as Heracross or Pinsir) to break through the tough tree bark.


	5. Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill

**#013 – 015: Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill**

**Name:** Weedle

**Name Translations:** jp: _Beedle_; de: _Hornliu_; fr: _Aspicot_

**Type(s):** Bug/Poison

**Species:** Hairy Bug Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 013 (National Dex); 027 (Johto Dex); 026 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Weedle_ – Kakuna (level 7) – Beedrill (level 10)

**Average Height/Weight:** 1'00" (0.3m); 7.1 lbs (3.2 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in forests and other wooded areas; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, though it has been introduced to Sinnoh as well.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Weedle are small larval Pokémon with segmented brown bodies. Their noses and feet are colored bright pink; this is meant to deter predators. Both the head and the last segment of each Weedle end in a stinger, which the Pokémon uses as a defense mechanism. It can also spit a viscous, sticky fluid to entrap its foes.

Like Caterpie, a Weedle's feet are tipped in suction cups, allowing the Pokémon to climb vertical surfaces in search of food or to escape from predators.

**Behavior:** Weedle are very timid Pokémon, preferring to remain undisturbed in the wild. If bothered, however, they will not hesitate to warn other members of their hive and exact revenge against whomever disturbed them. However, some Trainers may prefer to capture a Weedle, as it grows and evolves quickly, and its final form, Beedrill, is quite strong and fast.

**Diet:** Weedle feast on leaves, eating their weight in leaves daily; this is because Weedle, like Caterpie, must consume a large quantity of food to prepare for evolution. They have also been known to eat paper if leaves are not available, though this is only in rare cases.

* * *

**Name:** Kakuna

**Name Translations:** jp: _Cocoon_; de: _Kokuna_; fr: _Coconfort_

**Type(s):** Bug/Poison

**Species:** Cocoon Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 014 (National Dex); 028 (Johto Dex); 027 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Weedle – _Kakuna (level 7)_ – Beedrill (level 10)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'00" (0.6m); 22.0 lbs (10.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in forests and other wooded areas; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, though it has been introduced to Sinnoh as well.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** As a Weedle consumes food and becomes ready to evolve, it coats itself in the silky thread secreted from its mouth, which forms Kakuna's tough outer husk, and either plants itself firmly on a tree trunk, or suspends itself from a tree branch. It will remain in this position until it is ready to evolve again; as with Metapod, it evolves rapidly to avoid being in this vulnerable state for too long.

**Behavior:** Kakuna remain motionless in the wild. A Kakuna's usual method of defense is to harden its outer shell, which is able to resist most attacks. However, if that fails, it is able to strike with a poisonous barb hidden within the bottom part of its chitinous shell.

**Diet:** Kakuna eat nothing, relying on the nourishment gained as a Weedle to last them until evolution to Beedrill.

* * *

**Name:** Beedrill

**Name Translations:** jp: _Spear_; de: _Bibor_; fr: _Dardargnan_

**Type(s):** Bug/Poison

**Species:** Poison Bee Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 015 (National Dex); 029 (Johto Dex); 028 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Weedle – Kakuna (level 7) – _Beedrill (level 10)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 3'03" (1.0m); 65.0 lbs (29.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in forests and other wooded areas; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, though it has been introduced to Sinnoh as well.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Eventually, a Kakuna's shell will crack open and a fully-evolved Beedrill will emerge. Despite its name, Beedrill have a more vespine appearance, with bright red compound eyes and a yellow- and black-striped abdomen ending in a stinger.

Their long black forelegs also end in stingers. These stingers are longer, but less deadly, than the one on their abdomen.

Beedrill also have wings, which they flap at high speed to propel themselves through the air at a high velocity. It strikes with its needles while confusing its prey with its bob-and-weave movements.

**Behavior:** While domesticated Beedrill may be quite tame, wild Beedrill are highly territorial and have been known to viciously hunt and sting any who come too close to their hives. Trainers are thus recommended to stay as far away as possible from a Beedrill nest, as the results of their intrusion may become deadly.

**Diet:** Beedrill, as with most Pokémon, are omnivorous, though they do tend to display more carnivorous tendencies They disable their prey with deadly stings and bring them back to their hives for consumption.


	6. Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot

**#016 – 018: Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot**

**Name:** Pidgey

**Name Translations:** jp: _Poppo_; de: _Taubsi_; fr: _Roucool_

**Type(s):** Normal/Flying

**Species:** Tiny Bird Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 016 (National Dex); 010 (Johto Dex); 017 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Pidgey_ – Pidgeotto (level 18) – Pidgeot (level 36)

**Average Height/Weight:** 1'00" (0.3m); 4.0 lbs (1.8 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in forests and plains; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, though some have been spotted in Sinnoh as well.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Pidgey are bird Pokémon commonly seen by new Trainers as they begin their journeys through Kanto or Johto. They are usually colored brown and cream, with black markings around their eyes. They have three-taloned feet and a short but pointed beak, which are both pink.

Pidgey have an innate sense of direction and homing instincts; it is for this reason that "homing Pidgeys" have entered use as a method of mail travel, as they are quite easy to train to deliver messages.

**Behavior:** Pidgey are normally docile creatures, preferring to flee from their opponents rather than to fight them. A Pidgey's small size allows it to hide in tall grass, where it feeds on small insects.

Pidgey flush out their prey by flapping their wings, and they use a variation of this maneuver in escaping from predators. The gusts created by the flapping of a Pidgey's wings kick up a cloud of dust, which allows the Pidgey to flee.

Pidgey have been known to be quite fierce if cornered, striking with sharp precision with their short beaks. Despite this, Pidgey are among the recommended Pokémon for new Trainers to catch and raise.

**Diet:** Pidgey typically consume small worms. They may hunt the occasional Caterpie or Weedle, though they will struggle to bring these Pokémon back to their nests.

* * *

**Name:** Pidgeotto

**Name Translations:** jp: _Pigeon_; de: _Tauboga_; fr: _Roucoups_

**Type(s):** Normal/Flying

**Species:** Bird Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 017 (National Dex); 011 (Johto Dex); 018 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Pidgey – _Pidgeotto (level 18)_ – Pidgeot (level 36)

**Average Height/Weight:** 3'07" (1.1m); 66.1 lbs (30.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in forests and plains; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, though some have been spotted in Sinnoh as well.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** As Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto, its wingspan increases, allowing the Pokémon to fly farther and at higher speeds. Its crest and tail feathers also grow and turn red and alternating shades of red and yellow, respectively; it is believed that these play a role in attracting a mate. Its talon strength increases, allowing the Pokémon to carry prey several miles as it returns to its nest.

**Behavior:** Wild Pidgeotto are very territorial; they spend each day circling their territory (which is quite a large area, anywhere from thirty to sixty miles or forty-eight to ninety-six kilometers) in search of prey and intruders. Though Pidgeotto rarely attack humans, special care must nevertheless be exercised when moving through a Pidgeotto's territory.

Tame Pidgeotto tend to be very capable fighters, using survival tactics honed as a Pidgey to outwit and surprise their foes.

**Diet:** Although Pidgeotto are omnivorous, they tend to prey on Bug Pokémon such as Caterpie or Weedle; sometimes they will hunt for Exeggcute. They have also been known to hunt Magikarp by catching them mid-jump.

* * *

**Name:** Pidgeot

**Name Translations:** jp: _Pigeot_; de: _Tauboss_; fr: _Roucarnage_

**Type(s):** Normal/Flying

Species: Bird Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 018 (National Dex); 012 (Johto Dex); 019 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Pidgey – Pidgeotto (level 18) – _Pidgeot (level 36)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 4'11" (1.5m); 87.1 lbs (1.8 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in forests and plains; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, though some have been spotted in Sinnoh as well.

**Differences Between Genders: **N/A

**Description:** Pidgeot bear resemblance to their previous evolution, Pidgeotto. However, they are much larger birds. A Pidgeot's crest extends nearly as long as its body, and is colored red and yellow. Its tail becomes longer as well, and loses its yellow coloration. As with Pidgeotto, these colorful feathers are used mainly for attracting a mate.

A Pidgeot's expanded wingspan allows it to fly at speeds rivaling Mach 2 (twice the speed of sound; about 1522 mph or 2449 kph) if it accelerates enough, which is very rare. The flapping of its wings is so strong that it has the power to bend or uproot trees.

**Behavior:** Both wild and tame Pidgeot tend to be calm Pokémon with a lot of confidence in their abilities. They strike fiercely with their wings, beak, and talons, and may rear up to full height and spread their wings in order to intimidate their foes.

Pidgeot take great pride in their plumage. They preen themselves several times over the course of a day to ensure that they look their best.

**Diet:** Pidgeot hunt for Bug-type Pokémon as they did in their previous forms. They also hunt for Water-type Pokémon such as Magikarp and Goldeen by using their high speed and keen senses. Like most Pokémon, however, they can subsist on berries and other fruits.


	7. Rattata & Raticate

**#019 – 020: Rattata & Raticate**

**Name:** Rattata

**Name Translations:** jp: _Koratta_; de: _Rattfratz_; fr: _Rattata_

**Type(s):** Normal

**Species:** Mouse Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 019 (National Dex); 017 (Johto Dex); 059 (New Unova Dex)

**Evolution:** _Rattata_ – Raticate (level 20)

**Average Height/Weight:** 1'00" (0.3m); 7.7 lbs (3.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in grasslands and plains; native to Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova.

**Differences Between Genders:** Female Rattata have shorter whiskers and lighter-colored fur.

**Description:** Rattata are among the first Pokémon new Trainers will see in the wild. They are purple-furred rodents with sets of prominent teeth and a long tail that ends in a curl. These teeth continue to grow through a Rattata's lifespan, so it must wear them down by gnawing.

Rattata have basic survival needs, which allow them to thrive in a variety of environments. They are able to reproduce quickly, so a pair of Rattata are able to colonize an area. It is said that for every one Rattata, forty more are hidden somewhere nearby; they are commonly seen as a nuisance due to their high reproductive rate.

**Behavior:** Rattata are cautious Pokémon, quick to run from predators or other threatening entties. If cornered, however, they can deliver a powerful bite with their sharp teeth. They are recommended for new Trainers due to their easy accessibility, and because they are able to locate fruits and berries for themselves and for the Trainer's other Pokémon.

**Diet:** Rattata will eat anything edible, such as nuts, berries, and fruit. They seem to favor Chilan berries the most.

* * *

**Name:** Raticate

**Name Translations:** jp: _Ratta; _de: _Rattikarl_; fr: _Rattatac_

**Type(s):** Normal

**Species:** Mouse Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 020 (National Dex); 018 (Johto Dex); 060 (New Unova Dex)

**Evolution:** Rattata – _Raticate (level 20)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'04" (0.3m); 40.8 lbs (18.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in grasslands and plains; native to Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova.

**Differences Between Genders:** Female Raticate have shorter whiskers and lighter-colored fur.

**Description:** As Rattata evolve into Raticate, they grow nearly twice their size and their fur color changes from purple to brown or tan. Their feet become webbed, allowing them to swim, and their tails become longer and lose their fur.

Three rows of whiskers extend from a Raticate's muzzle; it uses these to maintain its balance and to feel its way around at night or in dark spaces. Raticate have teeth that are strong enough to punch through steel.

**Behavior:** Raticate are much more aggressive than their previous form. If they are attacked, they will rear themselves up to full height, bare their fangs, and shriek intimidatingly at their foe. They tend not to take on larger foes unless provoked.

They must gnaw on trees and rocks in order to scale back their large incisors, because these teeth never stop growing and will become too cumbersome if not impeded in this manner.

**Diet:** Raticate, much like Rattata, are able to subsist on fruit and berries. Their webbed feet allows them to hunt for fish Pokémon in rivers and streams.


	8. Spearow & Fearow

**#021 – 022: Spearow & Fearow**

**Name:** Spearow

**Name Translations:** jp: _Onisuzume_; de: _Habitak_; fr: _Piafabec_

**Type(s):** Normal/Flying

**Species:** Tiny Bird Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 021 (National Dex); 013 (Johto Dex); 109 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Spearow_ – Fearow (level 20)

**Average Height/Weight:** 1'00" (0.3m); 4.4 lbs (2.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in fields and wastelands; native to Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Kalos

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Spearow are very small avian Pokémon with rough cranial plumage and short, hooked beaks. They have short red- and pink-colored wings and stubby pink legs ending in sharp talons.

A Spearow's short wings render it inept at flying for great distances or at any significant height, but the speed at which it beats its wings allows it to fly at a very high velocity. It also has access to the Mirror Move ability, which allows the Spearow to mimic its foes.

**Behavior:** Spearow are very territorial, very aggressive Pokémon. They do not hesitate to rush intruders by dive-bombing them or charging at them with their rapidly-beating wings. As they do this, they will let out a series of shrill, harsh cries; this is meant both to further frighten their foe as well as alert other Spearow in the area.

Trainers that catch a Spearow may find that it retains some of its territorial instincts and may attack the Trainer's other Pokémon without provocation. However, as the Spearow is kept alongside these other Pokémon, it will grow to tolerate them and prove to be a fierce fighter.

**Diet:** Spearow hunt and consume various Bug-type Pokémon. They will also hunt for the eggs of other avian Pokémon.

* * *

**Name:** Fearow

**Name Translations:** jp: _Onidrill_; de: _Ibitak_; fr: _Rapasdepic_

**Type(s):** Normal/Flying

**Species:** Beak Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 022 (National Dex); 014 (Johto Dex); 110 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Spearow – _Fearow (level 20)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 3'11" (1.2m); 83.8 lbs (38.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in fields and wastelands; native to Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Kalos

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** A fully-evolved Fearow is vastly different from its previous stage. Its wingspan nearly triples in size, allowing it to keep itself aloft for long periods at a time. Its neck and beak also elongate, allowing it strike fiercely, flexibly, and with great precision.

Fearow also have growths resembling coxcombs atop their heads, as well as Y-shaped portions of feathers on their backs that are white and soft to the touch. These are used primarily to attract a mate; the larger the comb and white area, the more desirable the Fearow.

**Behavior:** Fearow build their nests in elevated locations, such as rock spires or canyons. Like Spearow, Fearow are very territorial Pokémon, and will hunt down intruders and strike them down with savage pecks and talon strikes.

**Diet:** Fearow, being mainly carnivorous Pokémon, tend to eat insects and rodents. They strike by grabbing their prey with their massive, strong talons and bringing it back to their nests for consumption.


	9. Ekans & Arbok

**#023 – 024: Ekans & Arbok**

**Name:** Ekans

**Name Translations:** jp: _Abo_; de: _Rettan_; fr: _Abo_

**Type(s):** Poison

**Species:** Snake Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 023 (National Dex); 050 (Johto Dex); 037 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Ekans_ – Arbok (level 22)

**Average Height/Weight:** 6'07" (2.0m); 15.2 lbs (6.9 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in grasslands and plains; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, but has been introduced to Sinnoh.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Ekans are serpentine Pokémon with purple-colored scales covering the majority of their long, winding bodies. Ekans also have a yellow band on their throats; these are made of a scale-less material that stretches as Ekans consume particularly large morsels of food. Ekans are also able to dislocate their jaws to fit bigger portions into their mouths, though they are unable to move while doing so.

Like most snakes, the tongue of an Ekans is also its nose. It flicks it tongue in and out of its mouth rapidly to determine if food or foes are nearby. Ekans are also able to stun their foes with a sharp glare from their bright yellow eyes.

**Behavior:** Ekans are normally docile creatures, but if they encounter a predator, they will begin to shake the rattles on the end of their tails; this is meant to deter the predator. However, if that fails, they will lash out and bite the foe. Though Ekans lack teeth in their bite, and are thus unable to transmit venom into the bloodstream of their prey, the bite is still very painful, albeit harmless.

**Diet:** In the wild, Ekans will hunt and consume eggs from bird Pokémon such as Pidgey or Spearow.

* * *

**Name:** Arbok

**Name Translations:** jp: _Arbok_; de: _Arbok_; fr: _Arbok_

**Type(s):** Poison

**Species:** Cobra Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 024 (National Dex); 051 (Johto Dex); 038 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Ekans – _Arbok (level 22)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 11'06" (3.5m); 143.3 lbs (65.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in grasslands and plains; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, but has been introduced to Sinnoh.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** As an Ekans evolves into Arbok, its body nearly doubles in length, and it weighs (on average) about ten times as much. It loses the rattle on its tail, but gains a hood covered in markings meant to intimidate and paralyze both foes and prey. Studies have shown there to be more than six different varieties of markings on an Arbok's hood, most likely influenced by where the Arbok is found.

Unlike Ekans, Arbok have fangs, which they use to bite and inject strongly toxic venom; this venom is highly poisonous to humans and Pokémon alike, so Trainers are advised to take caution in dealing with wild Arbok.

**Behavior:** Arbok are territorial Pokémon. If intruded upon, they will lash out with strong bites while emanating a strange hissing noise from their mouths. They will also strike with their long and muscular tails and wrap their foes in a bone-crushing stranglehold. If the intruder manages to escape, the Arbok will chase after it relentlessly.

**Diet:** Wild Arbok hunt small Pokémon of all varieties, such as rodents or reptiles. When on the hunt, Arbok will use the pattern on their hoods to paralyze their prey, and then either finish them with a poisonous bite or envelop them in their strong coils and squeeze the life from them.


	10. Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu

**#172, #025 – 026: Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu**

**Name:** Pichu

**Name Translations:** jp: _Pichu_; de: _Pichu_; fr: _Pichu_

**Type(s):** Electric

**Species:** Tiny Mouse Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 172 (National Dex); 021 (Johto Dex); 155 (Hoenn Dex); 103 (Sinnoh Dex); 035 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Pichu_ – Pikachu (leveled up with high happiness) – Raichu (Thunderstone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 1'00" (0.3m); 4.4 lbs (2.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in forests and urban areas; native to Johto but can be found elsewhere

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Pichu are small rodent Pokémon with yellow- and black-colored furry bodies. They have large black-furred ears that allow them superb senses of hearing. Their tails, while short, are able to function as lightning rods if the Pichu needs a necessary jolt of electricity in order to, for example, revitalize itself after a particularly grueling ordeal.

Pichu are also capable of producing their own electricity, but they do not have as much control as their evolutions, nor are they able to store said electricity for very long. They may accidentally discharge electricity, causing slight harm to either their Trainers or other Pokémon.

**Behavior:** Pichu are social Pokémon and get along very well with members of their own species as well as other Pokémon. As they are typically curious and mischievous Pokémon, it is recommended that they be put under secure observation to ensure that they do not wander off and become separated from their Trainers.

**Diet:** Pichu will eat the typical omnivorous diet of every Pokémon. They tend to have a special taste for apples, preferring the tanginess of the fruit's flesh.

* * *

**Name:** Pikachu

**Name Translations:** jp: _Pikachu_; de: _Pikachu_; fr: _Pikachu_

**Type(s):** Electric

**Species:** Mouse Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 025 (National Dex); 022 (Johto Dex); 156 (Hoenn Dex); 104 (Sinnoh Dex); 036 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Pichu – _Pikachu (leveled up with high happiness)_ – Raichu (Thunderstone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 1'04" (0.4m); 13.2 lbs (6.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in forests and urban areas; native to Kanto but can be found elsewhere

**Differences Between Genders:** Female Pikachu have an indent in the tip of their tails, as well as longer ears. This aural adaptation allows them better defense of their nest against predators, as they are more capable of hearing predators than males.

**Description:** As Pichu grow, they will eventually evolve into their next form, Pikachu. It has been hypothesized that the presence of a Trainer hastens this process, most likely through physical training and the overall presence of a commanding figure.

Pikachu are slightly bigger than their pre-evolved forms. They lose most of the black fur they had as Pichu, keeping only two small black tips at the ends of their elongated ears. Their tails lengthen and begin to take on the appearance of a stylized thunderbolt. Pikachu also have two brown bands on their backsides.

Perhaps the most notable feature of any Pikachu is the red-colored pouches on a Pikachu's cheeks. Like in their Pichu stage, Pikachu generate and store electricity in these pouches. However, they are able to store electricity for longer and with more control than Pichu.

**Behavior: **Wild Pikachu travel in packs, and are not territorial Pokémon. However, if they are ever threatened, the entire pack works together to scare off the threat. A group of Pikachu is perfectly capable of generating a small thunderstorm and disabling electrical devices. Pikachu may be seen as pests in urban environments, as they may gnaw on power cords and telephone wires.

Despite this, they are popular pets, requiring very little grooming and exercise. The electricity in their cheeks must be discharged regularly, or else the Pikachu will become ill. Special care must also be taken not to pull on a Pikachu's tail, or the offender may become the recipient of a very nasty shock.

**Diet:** Pikachu will eat mostly anything, but are especially fond of apples and Oran berries.

* * *

**Name:** Raichu

**Name Translations:** jp: _Raichu_; de: _Raichu_; fr: _Raichu_

**Type(s):** Electric

**Species:** Mouse Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 026 (National Dex); 023 (Johto Dex); 157 (Hoenn Dex); 105 (Sinnoh Dex); 037 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Pichu – Pikachu (leveled up with high happiness) – _Raichu (Thunderstone)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'07" (0.8m);66.1 lbs (30.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in forests, usually in the presence of other members of its species.

**Differences Between Genders:** Female Raichu have a blunt tip on the end of their lightning bolt-shaped tails.

**Description:** When Pikachu are exposed to radiation from a Thunderstone, they undergo evolution into their next form, Raichu. Raichu are twice as tall as Pikachu and a bit plumper. Their fur darkens, becoming a brownish-gold shade. Their ears become wider and bifurcated, allowing for Raichu to pick up even the most subtle of noises.

A Raichu's tail becomes long and whip-like, ending in a distinctive lightning bolt shape. Raichu use their tail to conduct electrical impulses from the atmosphere, and are also able to utilize them in combat against their foes in a painful whipping attack.

Raichu are capable of storing more than ten thousand volts of electricity in their cheeks; whenever they reach this limit, their ears will stand up straight. As with Pikachu, they will need to rapidly discharge this electric energy lest they become sick.

**Behavior:** Some Raichu are more aggressive than their previous forms, especially if they have a lot of excess electricity stored within their cheeks. There are also Raichu that may be more timid and mild-mannered, choosing to hide rather than to fight.

**Diet:** Raichu will eat mostly anything, preferring (much like Pichu and Pikachu) berries and apples.


	11. Sandshrew & Sandslash

**#027 – 028: Sandshrew & Sandslash**

**Name:** Sandshrew

**Name Translations:** jp: _Sand_; de: _Sandan_; fr: _Sabelette_

**Type(s):** Ground

**Species:** Mouse Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 027 (National Dex); 048 (Johto Dex); 113 (New Unova Dex); 097 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Sandshrew_ – Sandslash (level 22)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'00" (0.6m); 26.5 lbs (12.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found dry areas such as grasslands or deserts, as well as underground locales; native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Sandshrew are small yellow-colored Pokémon with white colored-underbellies. Their skin is rough and scaly, yet flexible enough to allow Sandshrew to curl up into a ball whenever they are threatened. While curled up, they are about the size of a regulation basketball, but obviously much heavier.

Sandshrew also have short but sharp claws on the ends of their forepaws. Sandshrew are able to coat these claws in poison secreted from special glands in their forelegs. While not as deadly as the poison of, for example, an Arbok, the poison secreted by a Sandshrew will cause irritation and infection in the affected area.

**Behavior:** Sandshrew are typically timid Pokémon. They tend to be defensive, kicking up dust and curling up into a ball in order to escape predators. However, with training and care, Sandshrew can become bolder. There have been documented cases of Sandshrew being able to swim, despite being weak to Water-type Pokémon and moves.

**Diet:** Sandshrew are insectivorous. They do not require much water to survive, having adapted to very dry climates such as deserts.

* * *

**Name:** Sandslash

**Name Translations:** jp: _Sandopan_; de: _Sandamer_; fr: _Sablaireau_

**Type(s):** Ground

**Species:** Mouse Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 028 (National Dex); 049 (Johto Dex); 114 (New Unova Dex); 098 (New Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Sandshrew – _Sandslash (level 22)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 3'03" (0.6m); 65.0 lbs (29.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found dry areas such as grasslands or deserts, as well as underground locales; native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** As Sandshrew evolve into Sandslash, their rough skin sprouts dark brown quills. Sandslash use these quills both offensively and defensively. The quills can break off and embed themselves into an opponent. They regrow quickly.

Sandslash also have long, sharp claws. As in their Sandshrew stage, Sandslash are capable of poisoning these claws. The poison is a bit stronger, but still not fatal if treated quickly. A Sandslash's claws also allow it to burrow rapidly into the ground, which is another method of escaping predators.

**Behavior:** Sandslash, while still being defensive by nature, are more aggressive than Sandshrew. They are versatile combatants, able to strike their foes head-on, or to attack from underground, or even to climb trees to leap down upon their enemies from above.

**Diet:** As with Sandshrew, Sandslash are insectivorous, and do not require much water to survive in the wilderness.


	12. Nidoran , Nidorina, Nidoqueen

**#029 – 031: Nidoran **** , Nidorina, Nidoqueen**

**Name:** Nidoran

**Name Translations:** jp: _Nidoran_; de: _Nidoran_; fr: _Nidoran_

**Type(s):** Poison

**Species:** Poison Pin Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 029 (National Dex); 095 (Johto Dex); 104 (Coastal Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Nidoran_ – Nidorina (level 16) – Nidoqueen (Moon Stone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 1'04" (0.4m); 15.4 lbs (7.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in plains and savannas; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, but have been spotted in Sinnoh.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** The Nidoran species of Pokémon offers one of the most noticeable differences in appearance between males and females. The female of the species is colored blue, with spines along her back and large ears capable of picking up sound from up to two miles away.

A Nidoran , like other members of its species, is able to secrete poison from the spines along its back. While the poison from a Nidoran's spine is not immediately lethal, it must be treated quickly to prevent infection and other complications.

**Behavior:** Nidoran are typically very timid Pokémon, but if angered will not hesitate to use their claws, teeth, and spines to violently berate their aggressor.

**Diet:** Nidoran have a preference for fruits and plants that humans and other Pokémon would normally find poisonous; as they are of the Poison-type, however, Nidoran are unaffected by the poison found in their food that makes up their diet.

* * *

**Name:** Nidorina

**Name Translations:** jp: _Nidorina_; de: _Nidorina_; fr: _Nidorina_

**Type(s):** Poison

**Species:** Poison Pin Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 030 (National Dex); 096 (Johto Dex); 105 (Coastal Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Nidoran – _Nidorina (level 16)_ – Nidoqueen (Moon Stone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'07" (0.8m); 44.1lbs (20.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in plains and savannas; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, but have been spotted in Sinnoh.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Nidoran undergo evolution rather early in their life cycles. They grow about a foot taller and their bodies widen; after all, they are the ones who will be gestating and giving birth to young for the species.

Nidorina are darker-colored than their previous form. They no longer have the forehead horn and incisor teeth that they had as Nidoran , but have gained the ability to stand on their hind legs, enabling them to deliver powerful kicks to any opponent. Nidorina also have larger spines, which are able to inject a very potent poison into any Nidorina's foes.

**Behavior:** Nidorina are quite gentle and motherly Pokémon. They care for their young by mashing up food with their teeth and defending them from any intruders. Nidorina are usually pacifistic, preferring to let the males of the colony fight, but a cornered Nidorina is quite a formidable Pokémon.

Nidorina display close bonds with other members of their family, and become visibly nervous whenever separated from them for long periods of time.

**Diet:** Much like Nidoran , Nidorina have a preference for fruits and plants that would normally be considered poisonous. As stated previously, their Poison-typing grants them an immunity to the toxins within their food.

* * *

**Name:** Nidoqueen

**Name Translations:** jp: _Nidoqueen_; de: _Nidoqueen_; fr: _Nidoqueen_

**Type(s):** Poison/Ground

**Species:** Drill Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 031 (National Dex); 097 (Johto Dex); 106 (Coastal Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Nidoran – Nidorina (level 16) – _Nidoqueen (Moon Stone)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 4'03" (1.3m); 132.3lbs (60.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in plains and savannas; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos but have been spotted in Sinnoh.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** When Nidorina are exposed to radiation from Moon Stones, they undergo their second and final evolution. Their bodies grow taller, with muscles rapidly developing in their legs and arms. They also develop poison sacs on their chests, which are connected to their arms. These sacs provide a steady stream of toxins that flows down to their sharp claws.

Uniquely, Nidoqueen are unable to breed. It has been theorized that exposure to a Moon Stone causes Nidorina to become infertile upon evolution, though why this infertility does not occur in Nidoking is also a subject of scientific debate.

**Behavior:** Nidoqueen are highly territorial. If their burrow or, more importantly, their young, are threatened in any way, shape, or form, Nidoqueen will not hesitate to use their very bodies to seal the entrance of the burrow.

Nidoqueen have scales coating their bodies, which they shed and grow in cycles. These scales stand on end when Nidoqueen are excited or provoked.

**Diet:** As with its previous evolutions, a Nidoqueen's diet consists of fruit and plants too poisonous for other species to consume safely.


	13. Nidoran , Nidorino, Nidoking

**#032 – 034: Nidoran**** , Nidorino, ****Nidoking**

**Name:** Nidoran

**Name Translations:** jp: _Nidoran_; de: _Nidoran_; fr: _Nidoran_

**Type(s):** Poison

**Species:** Poison Pin Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 032 (National Dex); 098 (Johto Dex); 107 (Coastal Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Nidoran_ – Nidorino (level 16) – Nidoking (Moon Stone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 1'08" (0.5m); 19.8 lbs (9.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in plains and savannas; native to Kanto,Johto, and Kalos, but have been spotted in Sinnoh.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** As mentioned in the Nidoran entry, the Nidoran species of Pokémon contains one of the most noticeable differences between genders in terms of appearance, such that they were originally considered two different species.

The male of the species, Nidoran , is small and purple-colored, with a prominent forehead horn. Nidoran have spines along their back that secrete poison that, while not immediately dangerous, can numb and disable anyone unfortunate enough to be injected with it. The size of the spines determines the potency of the poison.

**Behavior:** Nidoran are typically docile Pokémon. They tend to be more alert than their female counterparts, using their large ears to hear and track foes from miles away. If threatened, they will strike with their sharp teeth and poison spines.

**Diet:** Nidoran ingest fruit and plants that are too poisonous for most other Pokémon. They are unaffected by the toxins in their food.

* * *

**Name:** Nidorino

**Name Translations:** jp: _Nidorino_; de: _Nidor__ino_; fr: _Nidor__ino_

**Type(s):** Poison

**Species:** Poison Pin Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 033 (National Dex); 099 (Johto Dex); 108 (Coastal Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Nidoran – _Nidorino (level 16)_ – Nidoking (Moon Stone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'11" (0.9m); 43.0 lbs (19.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in plains and savannas; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, but have been spotted in Sinnoh.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Like with Nidoran , Nidoran evolve rather early in their life cycles. Nidorino are larger than Nidoran , with powerful hind legs capable of punching through a brick wall. Nidorino have longer forehead horns than their previous form, and their teeth are similarly longer and sharper.

**Behavior:** Nidorino are very independent and aggressive Pokémon with violent tendencies. This is due to an increase in testosterone in the Nidorino's system as a result of evolution.

**Diet:** Nidorino ingest fruits and plants deemed too poisonous for humans and other types of Pokémon. They are immune to these toxins.

* * *

**Name:** Nidoking

**Name Translations:** jp: _Nidoking_; de: _Nido__king_; fr: _Nido__king_

**Type(s):** Poison/Ground

**Species:** Drill Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 034 (National Dex); 100 (Johto Dex); 109 (Coastal Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Nidoran – Nidorino (level 16) – _Nidoking (Moon Stone)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 4'07" (1.4m); 136.7 lbs (62.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in plains and savannas; native to Kanto,Johto, and Kalos, but have been spotted in Sinnoh.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** When exposed to radiation from a Moon Stone, Nidorino undergo their final stage of evolution. Their bodies grow larger and they become bipedal, with powerful arms and legs. A long, heavy tail develops, which Nidoking use to deliver bone-crushing blows.

Nidoking have a hard covering on their chests resembling a breastplate; this helps ward off blows from would-be attackers. Their horns reach the fullest extent of their length, with some Nidoking having a horn measuring over a foot long.

**Behavior:** Though not as testosterone-fueled as Nidorino, Nidoking are prone to spontaneous rampaging. They are easily angered with little or no provocation. However, it has been shown that a Nidoking raised by a competent Trainer is able to curb these tendencies somewhat.

**Diet:** As with its previous forms, Nidoking prefer toxin-laden fruits and plants too poisonous for most other species to ingest.


	14. Cleffa, Clefairy, Clefable

**#173, #035 – 036: Cleffa, Clefairy, Clefable**

**Name:** Cleffa

**Name Translations:** jp: _Py_; de: _Pii_; fr: _Melo_

**Type(s):** Fairy

**Species:** Star Shape Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 173 (National Dex); 040 (Johto Dex); 099 (Sinnoh Dex); 088 (New Unova Dex)

**Evolution:** _Cleffa_ – Clefairy (leveled up with high happiness) – Clefable (Moon Stone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 1'00" (0.3m); 6.6 lbs (3.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Rarely found in mountainous regions such as Mt. Moon.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Cleffa are very small Pokémon with pink-colored fur. As its species name implies, the body of a Cleffa resembles a star. The brown "points" of the star are the Cleffa's ears. They have a curl of hair on their foreheads, as well as a stubby tail, but lack the wings of their evolved forms.

It is strongly believed that Cleffa (and, by proxy, their evolutions) are extraterrestrial Pokémon. They tend to nest wherever there are impact sites from meteor showers, and the final stage in their evolution is achieved via radiation from a Moon Stone, itself an extraterrestrial mineral.

**Behavior:** Cleffa are naturally timid creatures. They are most often seen during meteor showers, where they dance until dawn with other members of their species.

**Diet:** Cleffa, like most Pokémon, live on an omnivorous diet consisting of berries and Pokéblocks, among other things.

* * *

**Name:** Clefairy

**Name Translations:** jp: _Pippi_; de: _Piepi_; fr: _Melofee_

**Type(s):** Fairy

**Species:** Fairy Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 035 (National Dex); 041 (Johto Dex); 100 (Sinnoh Dex); 089 (New Unova Dex)

**Evolution:** Cleffa – _Clefairy (leveled up with high happiness)_ – Clefable (Moon Stone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'00" (0.6m); 16.5 lbs (7.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Rarely found in mountainous regions such as Mt. Moon. They can also be found in Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh, and around the Giant Chasm in Unova.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Cleffa eventually grow and evolve into their next stage, Clefairy. As with quite a few other Pokémon, it has been hypothesized that a Trainer's presence hastens this growth process, presumably through the presence of a commanding figure, but anything conclusive has yet to surface.

Clefairy are small, pink-colored creatures that are slightly larger than their previous forms. Their previously star-shaped bodies have become a little rounder and chubbier. Their arms develop claw-like fingers which allow them to grip things such as Moon Stones. Their ears and tail also grow larger, and they develop a small set of wings which are extraneous at this level of its evolution.

**Behavior:** As with Cleffa, Clefairy are very shy Pokémon. However, they have been shown to be among the most intelligent Pokémon, with evidence supporting the existence of religion and society.

They have also been shown to be engineers, able to construct spacecraft and other means of transport. It is believed that this knowledge is imparted to Clefairy before they depart from their home planet.

**Diet:** Clefairy are omnivorous, like most Pokémon.

* * *

**Name:** Clefable

**Name Translations:** jp: _Pixie_; de: _Pixi_; fr: _Mélodelfe_

**Type(s):** Fairy

**Species:** Fairy Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 036 (National Dex); 042 (Johto Dex); 101 (Sinnoh Dex); 090 (New Unova Dex)

**Evolution:** Cleffa – Clefairy (leveled up with high happiness) – _Clefable (Moon Stone)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 4'03" (1.3m); 88.2 lbs (40.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Very rarely found in mountainous regions such as Mt. Moon. They can also be found in Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh, and around the Giant Chasm in Unova.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** When a Clefairy is exposed to radiation from a Moon Stone, it undergoes its second and final evolution. It grows noticeably taller, but still about as broad as it was in its Clefairy stage.

Clefable have long ears which are thinner than in their previous forms. Their previously extraneous wings have grown even more, and while they may not allow Clefable to fly, they let the Pokémon glide over short distances. Their stride is very bouncy and allows them to walk effortlessly upon the surface of a lake or other body of water.

**Behavior:** Like their previous forms, Clefable are very shy Pokémon, appearing only rarely at meteor showers. However, a Clefable may visit a lake during a full moon to play on the reflection of the moon on the water's surface.

**Diet:** As with their previous evolutions, Clefable are omnivorous.


	15. Vulpix & Ninetales

**#037 – 038: Vulpix & Ninetales**

**Name:** Vulpix

**Name Translations:** jp: _Rokon_; de: _Vulpix_; fr: _Goupix_

**Type(s):** Fire

**Species:** Fox Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 037 (National Dex); 127 (Johto Dex), 153 (Hoenn Dex); 248 (New Unova Dex)

**Evolution:** _Vulpix_ – Ninetales (Fire Stone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'00" (0.6m); 21.8 lbs (9.9 kg)

**Habitat:** Most often found at night in grassy plains, near active volcanoes, in mountainous areas, or in parks and other urban areas; native to Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, with occasional sightings in Sinnoh and Unova.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Vulpix are small vulpine Pokémon with crimson-colored fur and six orange-colored tails. Vulpix are born with one tail, which is colored white and which splits into six tails as it grows.

Vulpix have a flame inside their bodies that never extinguishes. As outside temperature increases, they have to periodically expel flames orally in order to avoid overheating. Vulpix also have a natural resistance to any Fire-type move used against them.

**Behavior:** Vulpix are usually friendly Pokémon, though they may exhibit a spoiled temperament. In the wild, Vulpix will often feign injury or play dead to avoid predators.

**Diet:** Vulpix, like most Pokémon, are omnivorous. They can subsist on a diet of leaves, berries, and roots.

* * *

**Name:** Ninetales

**Name Translations:** jp: _Kyukon_; de: _Vulnona_; fr: _Feunard_

**Type(s):** Fire

**Species:** Fox Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 038 (National Dex); 128 (Johto Dex), 154 (Hoenn Dex); 249 (New Unova Dex)

**Evolution:** Vulpix – _Ninetales (Fire Stone)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 3'07" (1.1m); 43.9 lbs (19.9 kg)

**Habitat:** Most often found at night in grassy plains, near active volcanoes, in mountainous areas, or in parks and other urban areas; native to Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, with occasional sightings in Sinnoh and Unova.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** When Vulpix are exposed to radiation from a Fire Stone, they undergo evolution into Ninetales. Their crimson fur becomes golden-white, and they grow three more tails, each tipped with orange-colored fur.

Ninetales have fierce red-colored eyes, a feature which was said to allow them to control minds; the validity of this statement is in question. Ninetales have also been said to live up to a thousand years; while they certainly have longevity, it is unlikely that they have such a lengthy lifespan.

**Behavior:** Ninetales exhibit a high level of intelligence typically expected of Psychic-type Pokémon. They hold grudges easily and will curse humans and Pokémon who touch their tails.

**Diet:** Ninetales are omnivorous and will eat pretty much anything.


	16. Igglybuff, Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff

**#174, #039 – 040: Igglybuff, Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff**

**Name:** Igglybuff

**Name Translations:** jp: _Pupurin_; de: _Fluffeluff;_ fr: _Toudoudou_

**Type(s):** Normal/Fairy

**Species:** Balloon Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 174 (National Dex); 043 (Johto Dex); 137 (Hoenn Dex); 281 (New Unova Dex); 119 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Igglybuff_ – Jigglypuff (leveled up with high happiness) – Wigglytuff (Moon Stone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 1'00" (0.3m); 2.2 lbs (1.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in grasslands, often near streams and rivers; has been spotted in every country except Orre.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Igglybuff are petite, round Pokémon with stubby hands and feet, rounded tufts of hair on top of their heads, and swirl patterns on their foreheads. They have red-colored eyes in contrast to the blue-colored eyes of their evolutions; it is unknown what causes this shift in eye color.

**Behavior:** Igglybuff are able to bounce around continuously, owing to their elastic, flexible bodies; however, it may be difficult for them to stop bouncing around after they have started.

Igglybuff often practice singing. If they practice for too long, their skin deepens in color, and they may end up suffering from a sore throat, owing to their underdeveloped vocal chords.

**Diet:** Igglybuff are omnivorous Pokémon and will eat whatever is to their liking.

* * *

**Name:** Jigglypuff

**Name Translations:** jp: _Purin_; de: _Pummeluff;_ fr: _Rondoudou_

**Type(s):** Normal/Fairy

**Species:** Balloon Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 039 (National Dex); 044 (Johto Dex); 138 (Hoenn Dex); 282 (New Unova Dex); 120 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Igglybuff – _Jigglypuff (leveled up with high happiness)_ – Wigglytuff (Moon Stone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 1'08" (0.5m); 12.1 lbs (5.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in grasslands, caves, and urban areas; has been spotted in every country except Orre.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** At some point in their life cycle, an Igglybuff will undergo evolution into its next form, Jigglypuff. Its body remains round, and it grows cat-like ears. The tuft of hair atop its head flattens into a curl and droops over its forehead.

As stated previously, a Jigglypuff will typically have blue eyes. It retains the stubby arms of its previous form, but its feet grow slightly longer and larger. A Jigglypuff may not bounce around as much as when it was an Igglybuff, but it is able to use its body to strike in fierce rolling attacks.

**Behavior:** Jigglypuff love to sing, often captivating unwary travelers with their large, shiny eyes and lulling them to sleep with their song. Jigglypuff are able to float in the air and can be blown away by the wind.

**Diet:** Jigglypuff are omnivorous Pokémon and will eat whatever is to their liking.

* * *

**N****ame:** Wigglytuff

**Name Translations:** jp: _Pukurin_; de: _Knuddeluff;_ fr: _Grodoudou_

**Type(s):** Normal/Fairy

**Species:** Balloon Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 040 (National Dex); 045 (Johto Dex); 139 (Hoenn Dex); 283 (New Unova Dex); 121 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Igglybuff – Jigglypuff (leveled up with high happiness) – _Wigglytuff (Moon Stone)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 3'03" (1.0m); 26.5 lbs (12.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in grasslands, caves, and urban areas; has been spotted in every country except Orre.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** When a Jigglypuff is exposed to radiation from a Moon Stone, it undergoes its second and final evolution. Its ears become more leporine, and its forehead curl twists upward into itself. It retains its stubby arms and legs, as well as its large blue eyes.

**Behavior:** Wigglytuff are able to inflate themselves to nearly double their size in order to intimidate and scare off potential foes. They are also capable of singing lullabies much as they did in their Jigglypuff stage. Despite having a cute demeanor, Wigglytuff are quick to slap anyone unfortunate enough to get on their nerves and incur their wrath.

**Diet:** Wigglytuff are omnivorous Pokémon and will eat whatever is to their liking.


	17. Zubat, Golbat, Crobat

**#041 – 042, #169: Zubat, Golbat, Crobat**

**Name:** Zubat

**Name Translations:** jp: _Zubat_; de: _Zubat;_ fr: _ Nosferapti_

**Type(s):** Poison/Flying

**Species:** Bat Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 041 (National Dex); 037 (Johto Dex); 063 (Hoenn Dex); 028 (Sinnoh Dex); 061 (New Unova Dex); 145 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Zubat_ – Golbat (level 22) – Crobat (leveled up with high happiness)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'07" (0.8m); 16.5 lbs (7.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in caves, or hanging in trees or under overhangs in urban settings; native to every country.

**Differences Between Genders:** Female Zubat have smaller fangs than males.

**Description:** Zubat are small, blue-colored, vespertilian Pokémon with long, skinny legs. They lack any sort of facial features, except for a four-fanged mouth. They have short wings which they must beat furiously in order to stay aloft.

Zubat are nocturnal Pokémon and, as such, hunt during the night. Despite not having eyes, they are able to use echolocation to navigate and to track down prey.

**Behavior:** Zubat tend to swarm in colonies in the caves where they live. As stated before, they are nocturnal, going out only at night to feed. If Zubat have prolonged exposure to sunlight they will get burned and become ill, similar to humans under the effects of ultraviolet radiation.

**Diet:** Zubat drink the blood of their prey for sustenance., usually targeting Pokémon and, in rare cases, humans. Aside from blood, they also subsist on a diet of insects.

* * *

**Name:** Golbat

**Name Translations:** jp: _Golbat_; de: _Golbat;_ fr: _ Nosferalto_

**Type(s):** Poison/Flying

**Species:** Bat Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 042 (National Dex); 038 (Johto Dex); 064 (Hoenn Dex); 029 (Sinnoh Dex); 062 (New Unova Dex); 146 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Zubat – _Golbat (level 22)_ – Crobat (leveled up with high happiness)

**Average Height/Weight:** 5'03" (1.6m); 121.3 lbs (55.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in caves, or hanging in trees or under overhangs in urban settings; native to every country.

**Differences Between Genders:** Female Golbat have smaller fangs than males.

**Description:** As Zubat evolve into Golbat, they develop a pair of eyes that allow them to see; however, they still use echolocation to track prey and to confuse foes. Their long, spindly legs turn into short, feet-like appendages.

Golbat have very large mouths with long tongues, which allow them to sweep their prey into their mouths and devour them whole. They may also puff themselves up as a form of intimidation, whether to paralyze prey or to scare off predators.

**Behavior:** Golbat are very gluttonous Pokémon. They have a preference for blood and have a tendency to overeat when feeding, causing them to become heavy and disoriented when trying to fly. Interestingly, a Golbat's blood-type becomes the same as the victim of its feeding.

**Diet:** Golbat feed on blood from Pokémon and sometimes humans. They also enjoy a steady diet of insect Pokémon.

* * *

**Name:** Crobat

**Name Translations:** jp: _Crobat_; de: _Iksbat;_ fr: _ Nostenfer_

**Type(s):** Poison/Flying

**Species:** Bat Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 169 (National Dex); 039 (Johto Dex); 065 (Hoenn Dex); 030 (Sinnoh Dex); 063 (New Unova Dex); 147 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Zubat – Golbat (level 22) – _Crobat (leveled up with high happiness)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 5'11" (1.8m); 165.3 lbs (75.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in caves, or hanging in trees or under overhangs in urban settings; native to every country.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Eventually in their life-cycle, Golbat will undergo their second and final evolution. Their bodies become larger and their skin turns purple. Their eyes turn yellow and become larger, and they develop a second pair of wings, which allow them to fly faster. Their feet develop claws, which they use to grip firmly onto the undersides of tree branches, as well as to snatch prey while in flight.

**Behavior:** Crobat do not use both pairs of wings simultaneously if they are flying long distances; they will alternate pairs so as not to tucker themselves out. By doing this, Crobat are able to fly all day without need for a rest.

**Diet:** As with its previous forms, Crobat feed on the blood of Pokémon and humans. They also maintain a steady diet of insects.


	18. Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, Bellossom

**#043 – 045, #182 – Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, Bellossom**

**Name:** Oddish

**Name Translations:** jp: _Nazonokusa_; de: _Myralpa;_ fr: _ Mystherbe_

**Type(s):** Grass/Poison

**Species: **Weed Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 043 (National Dex); 083 (Johto Dex); 088 (Hoenn Dex); 105 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Oddish_ – Gloom (level 21) – Vileplume (Leaf Stone) _**OR**_ Bellossom (Sun Stone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 1'08" (0.5m); 11.9 lbs (5.4 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found living on grassy plains, or in tropical jungles and swamps; native to every country.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Oddish are small blue-colored Pokémon with beady red eyes. They have round, flat feet, but no arms. From their heads sprouts a mass of green, fern-like growths. They are nocturnal Pokémon, relying on the sunlight absorbed and stored during the day to give them energy during the night.

**Behavior:** Oddish sleep during the day. They submerge themselves in soil so that only their fern-like hair is visible, giving them the appearance of a weed. If they are forcibly yanked from the soil, their first reflex is to scream.

When night falls, Oddish awaken. They walk almost continuously, sowing seeds as they go to and fro.

**Diet:** Oddish get most of their nutrients from the soil where they bury themselves, as well as from the sunlight beaming down on their fern-like hair.

* * *

**Name:** Gloom

**Name Translations:** jp: _Kusaihana_; de: _Duflor;_ fr: _ Ortide_

**Type(s):** Grass/Poison

**Species: **Weed Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 044 (National Dex); 084 (Johto Dex); 089 (Hoenn Dex); 106 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Oddish – _Gloom (level 21)_ – Vileplume (Leaf Stone) _**OR**_ Bellossom (Sun Stone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'07" (0.8m); 19.0 lbs (8.6 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found living on grassy plains, or in tropical jungles and swamps; native to every country.

**Differences Between Genders:** Female Gloom have fewer, larger spots on their petals.

**Description:** As Oddish evolve into Gloom, their fern-like growths change into round, bulbous flowers. The stench these flowers exude is said to smell like rotten or spoiled meat. Gloom have eyes that appear to be closed constantly; in fact, Gloom are actually quite wary of their surroundings.

Although it may appear to be drool, the liquid seen dripping from the mouths of Gloom is actually a nectar that they use to attract prey. In stark contrast to the stink of Gloom's flower, the nectar is actually quite sweet-smelling, and very sticky.

**Behavior:** Gloom are not usually very timid, but if they are startled they will release vile clouds of stink in order to create a diversion and flee from whatever scared them. Usually, however, the stink of their flowers is nearly indistinguishable.

**Diet:** Gloom are insectivorous, but like Oddish may also bury themselves in the ground and absorb nutrients from the soil.

* * *

**Name:** Vileplume

**Name Translations:** jp: _Rafflesia_; de: _Giflor;_ fr: _ Rafflésia_

**Type(s):** Grass/Poison

**Species: **Flower Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 045 (National Dex); 085 (Johto Dex); 090 (Hoenn Dex); 107 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Oddish – Gloom (level 21) – _Vileplume (Leaf Stone)_ _**OR**_ Bellossom (Sun Stone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 3'11" (1.2m); 41.0 lbs (18.6 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found living on grassy plains, or in tropical jungles and swamps; native to every country.

**Differences Between Genders:** Female Vileplume have fewer, larger spots on their petals.

**Description:** When Gloom evolve into Vileplume through exposure to radiation from a Leaf Stone, their flowers become broader and flatter. The petals of these flowers serve as protection from the harsh rays of the sun. The flower atop a Vileplume's head smells as ghastly as its previous evolution's.

**Behavior:** Vileplume walk around spreading seeds. Their petals attract prey, which are then immobilized by toxic spores and noxious gases from the flowers atop their heads. This pollen is not necessarily fatal to humans, but can be if inhaled in large doses.

**Diet:** Vileplume are insectivorous, but are also capable of burrowing into the ground and absorbing nutrients from the soil.

* * *

**Name:** Bellossom

**Name Translations:** jp: _Kireihana_; de: _Blubella__;_ fr: _ Joliflor_

**Type(s):** Grass

**Species: **Flower Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 182 (National Dex); 086 (Johto Dex); 091 (Hoenn Dex); 108 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Oddish – Gloom (level 21) – Vileplume (Leaf Stone) _**OR**_ _Bellossom (Sun Stone)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 1'04" (0.4m); 12.8 lbs (5.8 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found living on grassy plains, or in tropical jungles and swamps; native to every country.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Bellossom are very different appearance-wise compared to other members of their family. They are predominantly green instead of blue, with two small flowers growing from their heads. These flowers are of the same species as those that grow on the heads of Gloom and Vileplume, but are more pleasant-smellling.

Unlike their previous forms, Bellossom are diurnal and do not need to burrow themselves into the ground to attain nutrients. Instead, their skirt-like leaves house roots, which they can insert into the ground and draw food from the soil.

**Behavior:** Bellossom like to dance and chant, even if they do not have an audience. They rub the petals of the flowers on their heads together to create pleasant sounds. Usually they are seen dancing during cloudy days; it is hypothesized that their dancing is an attempt to bring on sunny weather.

**Diet:** Bellossom seem to thrive on a diet consisting solely of nutrients they obtain from sunlight and from the soil.


	19. Paras & Parasect

**#046 – 047: Paras & Parasect**

**Name:** Paras

**Name**** Translations:** jp: _Paras_; de: _Paras;_ fr: _Paras_

**Type(s):** Bug/Grass

**Species:**Mushroom Pokémon

**Pokédex**** ###:** 046 (National Dex); 070 (Johto Dex)

**Evolution:** _Paras_ – Parasect (level 24)

**Average**** Height/Weight:** 1'00" (0.3m); 11.9 lbs (5.4 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found living in damp caves or in jungles with high humidity; native to Kanto and Johto, and have been spotted in Sinnoh.

**Differences**** Between**** Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Paras are small orange-colored Pokémon with an overall crustacean appearance. They have short arms that end in pincers and large eyes with dilated pupils.

Their most notable feature, however, is the mushrooms upon their back. Paras maintain a symbiotic relationship with these mushrooms; the mushrooms feed from Paras' bodies, and Paras are able to use the mushrooms' spores as a form of defense.

**Behavior:** The mushroom parasites on the back of a Paras give it commands such as finding food for the Paras to eat, which the mushrooms will then feed on parasitically. Paras stay in wet, damp caves, or in very humid jungles. They can't survive in sunlight and arid areas since their skin would dry out.

**Diet:** Cave-dwelling Paras thrive on roots and minerals found in the soil of the caves, while jungle-dwelling Paras feed on juice extracted from tree trunks.

* * *

**Name:** Parasect

**Name**** Translations:** jp: _Parasect_; de: _Parasek;_ fr: _Parasect_

**Type(s):** Bug/Grass

**Species:**Mushroom Pokémon

**Pokédex**** ###:** 047 (National Dex); 071 (Johto Dex)

**Evolution:** _Paras_ – Parasect (level 24)

**Average**** Height/Weight:** 3'03" (1.0m); 65.0 lbs (29.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found living in damp caves or in jungles with high humidity; native to Kanto and Johto, and have been spotted in Sinnoh.

**Differences**** Between ****Genders:** N/A

**Description:** The mushrooms growing on the back of a Paras fully mature as it evolves into Parasect. At this point, they have fully taken over the Pokémon, which is now a shell that serves the mushroom's needs. The mushroom actually stunts the Pokémon's growth, giving it a grotesque appearance that vaguely mimics its previous form.

**Behavior:** Parasect may appear to be docile, but they are capable of savagely attacking anyone foolish enough to venture into their territory. The mushrooms on their backs scatter spores every which way, and they can use their pincers in various slashing attacks.

**Diet:** As with Paras, a Parasect's diet varies depending upon its habitat. Cave-dwelling Parasect will consume roots for the mushrooms on their backs, while jungle-dwelling Parasect feast upon juice garnered from the bark of tree trunks.


	20. Venonat & Venomoth

**#048 – 049: Venonat & Venomoth**

**Name:** Venonat

**Name**** Translations:** jp: _Kongpang_; de: _Bluzuk;_ fr: _Mimitoss_

**Type(s):** Bug/Poison

**Species:**Insect Pokémon

**Pokédex ****###:** 048 (National Dex); 109 (Johto Dex)

**Evolution:** _Venonat_ – Venomoth (level 31)

**Average**** Height/Weight:** 3'03" (1.0m); 66.1 lbs (30.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found living in jungles and forests with dense undergrowth and little light; native to Kanto and Johto, but has been spotted in Sinnoh.

**Differences ****Between**** Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Venonat are relatively large Bug Pokémon with round bodies covered in purple fur. They have a long pair of white antennae, a tiny set of fangs near their red noses, and small tan-colored claws and feet.

Arguably their most noticeable feature, however, is their red-colored compound eyes. These eyes are quite large and capable of giving Venonat a semi-panoramic view.

**Behavior:** Since the insects that Venonat eat only come out at night, they are a nocturnal species of Pokémon. They sleep in trees during the day. Venonat are also attracted to bright lights and will swarm around them aimlessly.

**Diet:** Venonat are insectivorous Pokémon, preferring to eat smaller bugs. They will, of course, eat the omnivorous diet of all Pokémon if necessary.

* * *

**Name:** Venomoth

**Name**** Translations:** jp: _Morphon_; de: _Omot;_ fr: _Aeromite_

**Type(s):** Bug/Poison

**Species:**Poison Moth Pokémon

**Pokédex**** ###:** 049 (National Dex); 110 (Johto Dex)

**Evolution:** Venonat – _Venomoth__(level__31)_

**Average**** Height/Weight:** 4'11" (1.5m); 27.6 lbs (12.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found living in jungles and forests with dense undergrowth and little light; native to Kanto and Johto, but has been spotted in Sinnoh.

**Differences**** Between**** Genders:** N/A

**Description:**Venomoth have a vastly different appearance from their previous form. They have developed wings, and they have a set of six short legs on their abdomen. Their heads are adorned with three-point crests, and they have grown thoraxes with a striped pattern.

**Behavior:** Like Venonat, Venomoth are nocturnal Pokémon. They tend to hover around bright lights, fluttering their wings like mad. A Venomoth's wings have poisonous scales that scatter as it flaps its wings; it uses these scales to stun its prey.

**Diet:** Venomoth are insectivorous; their favorite prey are small insects attracted by the glow of streetlights.


	21. Diglett & Dugtrio

**#050 – 051: Diglett and Dugtrio**

**Name:** Diglett

**Name Translations:** jp: _Digda_; de: _Digda;_ fr: _ Taupiqueur_

**Type(s):** Ground

**Species: **Mole Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 050 (National Dex); 134 (Johto Dex); 001 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Diglett_ – Dugtrio (level 26)

**Average Height/Weight:** 0'08" (0.2m); 1.8 lbs (0.8 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found living in caves and underground tunnels; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, but has been spotted in Sinnoh.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Diglett are very small talpine Pokémon with brown fur and pink noses. They spend their lives perpetually buried in the earth and digging long, shallow trenches. Diglett are very fast Pokémon and are able to create lengthy furrows in a matter of seconds.

**Behavior:** Diglett are not nocturnal Pokémon, but if they are exposed to sunlight, their blood heats up, rendering them weak. Diglett thus naturally prefer dark caves where they are covered from sunlight. They may, however, venture outside the caves during cloudy days and during the night.

**Diet:** Diglett feed on plant roots. They may also consume dirt to absorb enriching nutrients found within the soil.

* * *

**Name:** Dugtrio

**Name Translations:** jp: _Dugtrio_; de: _Digdri;_ fr: _ Triopikeur_

**Type(s):** Ground

**Species: **Mole Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 051 (National Dex); 135 (Johto Dex); 002 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Diglett – _Dugtrio (level 26)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'04" (0.7m); 73.4 lbs (33.3 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found living in caves and underground tunnels; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, but has been spotted in Sinnoh.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Dugtrio appear to be three Diglett huddled close together; in fact, two of the bodies of a Dugtrio grow from the original Diglett's body when the Diglett evolves. The three bodies share the same consciousness, and are able to coordinate their movements cooperatively.

**Behavior:** Dugtrio are capable of digging at speeds of up to 60 mph (100 km/h). As they dig, their heads bob up and down, which loosens soil and facilitates digging. However, they dig so quickly and with so much force that they may unintentionally trigger earthquakes.

**Diet:** As with Diglett, Dugtrio consume plant roots and soil for vital nutrients and minerals.


	22. Meowth & Persian

**#052 – 053: Meowth & Persian**

**Name:** Meowth

**Name**** Translations:** jp: _Nyarth_; de: _Mauzi;_ fr: _Miaouss_

**Type(s):** Normal

**Species:**Scratch Cat Pokémon

**Pokédex**** ###:** 052 (National Dex); 138 (Johto Dex)

**Evolution:** _Meowth_ – Persian (level 28)

**Average**** Height/Weight:** 1'04" (0.4m); 9.3 lbs (4.2 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in urban areas, or near forests or beaches; native to Kanto and Johto, but has been spotted in Sinnoh.

**Differences**** Between ****Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Meowth are small feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur, although their hind paws and the end of their curled tail are brown and their ears are black. They have four whiskers and large eyes, as well as sharp claws that they can retract or extend to their liking.

A Meowth's most noticeable feature, however, is the oval-shaped golden coin lying on its forehead between its ears. It has been said that this coin is a good luck charm.

**Behavior:** Meowth are fond of round and shiny things; this perhaps explains why they all have gold coins on their heads. They are often seen in groups running around urban environments searching for round, shiny things to steal, most notably from Murkrow, with whom they have a slight rivalry.

**Diet:** Meowth are carnivorous, preferring to hunt small rodents for their meals.

* * *

**Name:** Persian

**Name**** Translations:** jp: _Persian_; de: _Snobilikat;_ fr: _Persian_

**Type(s):** Normal

**Species:**Classy Cat Pokémon

**Pokédex**** ###:** 053 (National Dex); 139 (Johto Dex)

**Evolution:** Meowth – _Persian__(level__28)_

**Average ****Height/Weight:** 3'03" (1.0m); 70.5 lbs (32.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in urban areas, or near forests or beaches; native to Kanto and Johto, but has been spotted in Sinnoh.

**Differences ****Between**** Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Persian are big cat Pokémon standing about as tall as a golden retriever. Like Meowth, they have cream-colored fur and black ears and are also capable of extending and retracting their viciously sharp claws. The golden coin that they had as Meowth has been replaced by a simple red jewel.

**Behavior:** Persian are exceptionally elegant Pokémon, but they have extremely volatile tempers. They have been known to claw their Trainers and other Pokémon without provocation. However, they become docile if their whiskers are grabbed and yanked.

**Diet:** Persian are carnivorous, and have a habit of tearing apart their prey before feeding.


	23. Psyduck & Golduck

**#054 – 055: Psyduck & Golduck**

**Name:** Psyduck

**Name Translations:** jp: _Koduck_; de: _Enton;_ fr: _Psykokwak_

**Type(s):** Water

**Species: **Duck Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 054 (National Dex); 140 (Johto Dex); 158 (Hoenn Dex); 043 (Sinnoh Dex); 028 (New Unova Dex); 059 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Psyduck_ – Golduck (level 33)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'07" (0.8m); 43.2 lbs (19.6 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in freshwater lakes, small ponds, or rivers in tropical zones; native to Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Psyduck are yellow-colored anatine Pokémon. They walk on their hind legs, and have arms in place of wings. Psyduck are constantly holding their heads, as they suffer from severe migraines; however, it is thought that this appearance may actually be an evolutionary advantage meant to disarm prey.

**Behavior:** Psyduck are normally docile creatures, but if they become stressed or their headache becomes too severe, they have been known to unleash psychic energy in order to work off their aggravation.

**Diet:** Psyduck are omnivorous creatures; they eat aquatic grasses, insects, and small fish.

* * *

**Name:** Golduck

**Name Translations:** jp: _Golduck_; de: _Entoron;_ fr: _Akwakwak_

**Type(s):** Water

**Species: **Duck Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 055 (National Dex); 141 (Johto Dex); 159 (Hoenn Dex); 044 (Sinnoh Dex); 029 (New Unova Dex); 060 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Psyduck – _Golduck (level 33)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 5'07" (1.7m); 168.9 lbs (76.6 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in freshwater lakes, small ponds, or rivers in tropical zones; native to Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh.

_**Differences Between Genders:**__ N/A_

**Description:** In stark contrast to their previous form, Golduck are taller, with blue-colored bodies and long, agile limbs ending in webbed fingers and toes. These changes allow them to swim faster and with more control.

Golduck also have red gems set in the center of their foreheads; although they are not Psychic-type Pokémon, this appears to be the focus of certain telekinetic abilities they have better control over than their previous form.

**Behavior:** Golduck are quite helpful Pokémon. They will often join practicing swimmers, and even act as lifeguards to those in danger of drowning, in stark contrast to the _kappa_ of Japanese folklore, after whom these creatures are said to be styled.

**Diet:** Much like Psyduck, Golduck are omnivorous and will eat anything from aquatic plants to small fish and insects.


	24. Mankey & Primeape

**#056 – 057: Mankey & Primeape**

**Name:** Mankey

**Name Translations:** jp: _Mankey_; de: _Menki_; fr: _Férosinge_

**Type(s):** Fighting

**Species: **Pig Monkey Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 056 (National Dex); 136 (Johto Dex); 243 (Hoenn Dex)

**Evolution:** _Mankey _– Primeape (level 28)

**Average Height/Weight:** 1'08" (0.5m); 61.7 lbs (28.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in forests, mountains, and valleys; native to Kanto and Johto.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Mankey are stout simian Pokémon with snout-like noses and long, prehensile tails. Their bodies are covered in messy white fur, and their eyes seem to be locked in a permanent glare. They are bipedal creatures and quite agile on their feet, able to bound across treetops with relative ease.

**Behavior:** Mankey are quite temperamental; they are quick to anger and very aggressive. They fly into a rage at the slightest provocation, which tends to end poorly for any unfortunate trainers or other Pokémon nearby. Therefore, it is recommended that new trainers do not attempt to catch and train a Mankey unless they are prepared for a strenuous exercise in conflict resolution.

**Diet:** Mankey feed on bananas, although most lack the dexterity to peel them properly. They also eat chestnuts, but struggle with opening the chestnuts' outer shells, usually stirring up a rage that sees the offending chestnuts become projectiles.

* * *

**Name:** Primeape

**Name Translations:** jp: _Okorizaru_; de: _Rasaff;_ fr: _Colossinge_

**Type(s):** Fighting

**Species: **Pig Monkey Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 057 (National Dex); 137 (Johto Dex); 244 (Hoenn Dex)

**Evolution:** Mankey– _Primeape (level 28)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 3'03" (1.0m); 70.5 lbs (32.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in forests, mountains, and valleys; native to Kanto and Johto.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** As Mankey evolve into Primeape, their bodies grow larger and they lose their prehensile tails. Their arms and legs develop musculature, and their forepaws curve inward, giving the appearance of boxing gloves. Primeape also appear to have weights or shackles around their fore- and hindpaws; this is perhaps used to indicate a particular Primeape's power and skill.

**Behavior:** Primeape continue to have behavioral problems even after evolution. Making eye contact with a Primeape is a sure-fire way to cause it to fly into a rage. Primeape hold grudges and will chase those who wrong them for as long as their offender(s) remain in their territory. Sleeping Primeape are no exception; they will chase those who annoy them in a groggy, half-awake haze.

**Diet:** Primeape eat the same foods as Mankey, namely bananas and chestnuts. They seem to have improved their banana-peeling abilities, and have enough strength to simply smash the chestnuts' shells to get at the delicious fruit hidden within.


	25. Growlithe & Arcanine

**#058 – 059: Growlithe & Arcanine**

**Name:** Growlithe

**Name Translations:** jp: _Gardie_; de:_ Fukano;_ fr: _Caninos_

**Type(s):** Fire

**Species: **Puppy Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 058 (National Dex); 129 (Johto Dex); 245 (Hoenn Dex); 051 (New Unova Dex)

**Evolution:** _Growlithe _– Arcanine (Fire Stone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'04" (0.7m); 41.9 lbs (19.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in active volcanoes, grassy plains, and scorched fields heated by geothermal energy; native to Kanto and Johto, but has been spotted in Sinnoh and Unova.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Growlithe are canine quadrupedal Pokémon with orange fur. Their chests, muzzles, tails, and undersides are all cream-colored. They usually have several black stripes decorating the creatures' backside and haunches; usually the forelegs are marked with one black chevron each.

Being Fire-type Pokémon, Growlithe are able to breathe fire. They are also able to track scents exceptionally well, which explains their popularity among police forces the world over; however, powerful and malodorous smells momentarily disable this heightened sense.

**Behavior:** Wild Growlithe are very territorial, guarding their homes with ferocity and bravery. However, a tamed Growlithe becomes a friendly Pokémon, loyal not only to their Trainer but to their Trainer's other Pokémon as well.

**Diet:** Growlithe are quite content with a diet of berries, leaves, and roots, as can be said of many Pokémon.

* * *

**Name:** Arcanine

**Name Translations:** jp: _Windie_; de:_ Arkani;_ fr: _Arcanin_

**Type(s):** Fire

**Species: **Legendary Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 059 (National Dex); 130 (Johto Dex); 246 (Hoenn Dex); 052 (New Unova Dex)

**Evolution:** Growlithe– _Arcanine (Fire Stone)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 6'03" (1.9m); 341.7 lbs (155.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in active volcanoes, grassy plains, and scorched fields heated by geothermal energy; native to Kanto and Johto, but has been spotted in Sinnoh and Unova.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** When Growlithe are exposed to radiation from a Fire Stone, they undergo evolution into Arcanine. Although their fur color and patterns remain largely the same – they develop tufts of cream-colored fur on their hind legs – Arcanine are about three times larger than their previous form. However, their disposition remains unchanged.

It should be stated that although Arcanine's species is listed as the Legendary Pokémon, it is not considered a true legendary Pokémon; however, Arcanine continue to be the source of endless tales and stories told worldwide.

**Behavior:** A well-raised Arcanine will be incredibly loyal to its Trainer. Wild Arcanine have been observed to store berries in their manes for their young; it is possible that tamed Arcanine will continue this behavior, substituting Growlithe for their Trainers' other Pokémon.

**Diet:** Arcanine live on the same diet as Growlithe. They can easily live on a diet of berries, leaves, and roots.


	26. Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, Politoed

**#060 – 062, #186: Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, Politoed**

**Name:** Poliwag

**Name Translations:** jp: _Nyoromo_; de:_ Quapsel;_ fr: _Ptitard_

**Type(s):** Water

**Species: **Tadpole Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 060 (National Dex); 072 (Johto Dex); 247 (Hoenn Dex); 033 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Poliwag _– Poliwhirl (level 25) – Poliwrath (Water Stone) _**OR**_ Politoed (King's Rock)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'00" (0.6m); 27.3 lbs (12.4 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in small freshwater ponds, especially those with an abundance of lily pads, as well as in rivers in tropical climates; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, but has been spotted in Sinnoh and Unova.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Poliwag are small tadpole Pokémon with dark blue skin, two feet, a long, rudder-like tail, a set of pink-colored lips, and no arms. Their stomachs are white, with a black swirl whose point of orientation depends on the Poliwag's location relative to the equator; this black swirl is actually the intestines of the creature, which show through the Poliwag's semi-transparent skin.

**Behavior:** Wild Poliwag are easily startled and will flee at the first sign of danger. They use their tails to great effect as a last-ditch means of personal defense. A Poliwag's skin is very flexible and elastic, and will not break if it is bitten. This becomes helpful when Poliwag are pursued by predators and need to make an expedient getaway.

**Diet:** Poliwag subsist on a diet of a certain plant called salveyo weed; this plant also has restorative properties that aid in healing paralysis.

* * *

**Name:** Poliwhirl

**Name Translations:** jp: _Nyorozo_; de:_ Quaputzi;_ fr: _Tetarte_

**Type(s):** Water

**Species: **Tadpole Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 061 (National Dex); 073 (Johto Dex); 248 (Hoenn Dex); 034 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Poliwag– _Poliwhirl (level 25)_ – Poliwrath (Water Stone) _**OR**_ Politoed (King's Rock)

**Average Height/Weight:** 3'03" (1.0m); 44.1 lbs (20.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in small freshwater ponds, especially those with an abundance of lily pads, as well as in rivers in tropical climates; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, but has been spotted in Sinnoh and Unova.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** When Poliwag evolve into Poliwhirl, they undergo quite a dramatic change. They develop arms ending in gloved hands and lose their tails and visible mouth, in addition to (naturally) growing larger. The direction of the spiral formed by their intestines reverses direction after evolution.

**Behavior:** Poliwhirl constantly secrete an oily fluid that keeps their skin wet and slick; this fluid also allows them to evade predators with ease. They may also use their chest swirls as a makeshift hypnotic device, lulling their foes into a drowsy state.

**Diet:** Poliwhirl are herbivores; while they may not live solely on salveyo weed, they do enjoy a diet of underwater herbs and other plants.

* * *

**Name:** Poliwrath

**Name Translations:** jp: _Nyorobon_; de:_ Quappo;_ fr: _Tartard_

**Type(s):** Water/Fighting

**Species: **Tadpole Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 062 (National Dex); 074 (Johto Dex); 249 (Hoenn Dex); 035 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Poliwag– Poliwhirl (level 25) – _Poliwrath (Water Stone)_ _**OR**_ Politoed (King's Rock)

**Average Height/Weight:** 4'03" (1.3m); 119.0 lbs (54.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in small freshwater ponds, especially those with an abundance of lily pads, as well as in rivers in tropical climates; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, but has been spotted in Sinnoh and Unova.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description: **When Poliwhirl are introduced to radiation from Water Stones, they undergo evolution, one of two possible final evolutions for the Pokémon. Although they are superficially similar to Poliwhirl, Poliwrath are about a foot taller than their previous form. They also have more defined musculature, allowing Poliwrath to swimmer faster and for greater distances.

**Behavior:** Poliwrath, possibly owing to their newfound muscles, are quite aggressive and more willing to pick fights with other Pokémon or challenge them to contests.

**Diet:** Poliwrath, as with Poliwhirl, feed on all sorts of freshwater aquatic plants.

* * *

**Name:** Politoed

**Name Translations:** jp: _Nyorotono_; de:_ Quaxo;_ fr: _Tarpaud_

**Type(s):** Water

**Species: **Frog Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 186 (National Dex); 075 (Johto Dex); 331 (Hoenn Dex); 036 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Poliwag– Poliwhirl (level 25) – Poliwrath (Water Stone) _**OR**_ _Politoed (King's Rock)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 3'07" (1.1m); 74.7 lbs (33.9 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in small freshwater ponds, especially those with an abundance of lily pads, as well as in rivers in tropical climates; native to Kanto, Johto, and Kalos, but has been spotted in Sinnoh and Unova.

**Differences Between Genders:** Female Politoed have smaller cheek spots.

**Description:** In stark contrast to the other members of its evolutionary family, Politoed are bright green, with yellow throats, bellies, hands, and toes. Their legs are now better-suited for jumping. A curl of hair grows from their cranium; this is seen as a status symbol among Politoed.

**Behavior:** Politoed have more advanced vocal capabilities than other members of their evolutionary family. By using this new power, they call together convocations of Poliwag and Poliwhirl, and form groups with themselves as the leader. Multiplie Politoed gathered together will cry out in song.

**Diet:** Politoed, like other members of its evolutionary family, will feed on various underwater plants.


	27. Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam

**#063 – 065: Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam**

**Name:** Abra

**Name Translations:** jp: _Casey_; de:_ Abra;_ fr: _Abra_

**Type(s):** Psychic

**Species: **Psi Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 063 (National Dex); 089 (Johto Dex); 039 (Hoenn Dex); 020 (Sinnoh Dex); 102 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Abra _– Kadabra (level 16) – Alakazam (Trade)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'11" (0.9m); 43.0 lbs (19.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in urban areas, especially abandoned buildings; native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Abra are bipedal Pokémon with an almost fox-like appearance. They have tan-colored skin, and appear to be wearing armor over their chests and shoulders. Abra have three stubby fingers on each hand, as well as three-toed feet, and a long, thick tail with a brown ring near its tip.

**Behavior:** Abra must remain asleep for most of the day (about eighteen hours.) If it does not, it becomes unable to properly harness its psychic abilities. Being asleep does not mean that Abra are unable to battle; however, Abra shy away from fighting and will teleport away at the earliest sign of provocation.

**Diet:** Abra, like most Pokémon, are omnivorous and live mostly on a diet of berries.

* * *

**Name:** Kadabra

**Name Translations:** jp: _Yungerer_; de:_ Kadabra;_ fr: _Kadabra_

**Type(s):** Psychic

**Species: **Psi Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 064 (National Dex); 090 (Johto Dex); 040 (Hoenn Dex); 021 (Sinnoh Dex); 103 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Abra– _Kadabra (level 16)_ – Alakazam (Trade)

**Average Height/Weight:** 4'03" (1.3m); 124.6 lbs (56.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in urban areas, especially abandoned buildings; native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos.

**Differences Between Genders:** Female Kadabra have shorter mustaches.

**Description:** When Abra evolve into Kadabra, their bodies grow larger and appearance remains altogether vulpine, although their snouts grow longer and they develop mustaches. On each Kadabra's forehead is a red star, as well as three wavy red lines on their abdomens. Each Kadabra wields a spoon that serves as a focus for their psychic powers.

**Behavior:** Kadabra emit alpha waves when they use their psychic powers, which have been known to cause headaches in nearby humans and Pokémon, as well as cause clocks to run backwards and machines to malfunction. The amplitude of these waves increases when Kadabra hold their spoons and when they close their eyes.

**Diet:** Like their previous form, Kadabra live mostly on a diet of berries.

* * *

**Name:** Alakazam

**Name Translations:** jp: _Foodin_; de:_ Simsala;_ fr: _Alakazam_

**Type(s):** Psychic

**Species: **Psi Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 065 (National Dex); 091 (Johto Dex); 041 (Hoenn Dex); 022 (Sinnoh Dex); 104 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Abra– Kadabra (level 16) – _Alakazam (Trade)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 4'11" (1.5m); 105.8 lbs (48.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in urban areas, especially abandoned buildings; native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos.

**Differences Between Genders:** Female Alakazam have shorter mustaches.

**Description:** Alakazam are much lankier than their previous evolutions; this is because Alakazam have developed the ability to levitate, and as a result their muscles have lost substance due to disuse. However, Alakazam have much larger heads than either Abra or Kadabra to account for their powerful brains.

**Behavior:** Alakazam, much like Kadabra, wield spoons to focus and amplify their psychic powers. They have immense mental capacity, with intelligence rivaling that displayed by the world's most advanced supercomputers.

**Diet:** As with Abra and Kadabra, Alakazam thrive on a diet of berries.


	28. Machop, Machoke, Machamp

**#066– 068: Machop, Machoke, Machamp**

**Name:** Machop

**Name Translations:** jp: _Wanriky_; de:_ Machollo;_ fr: _Machoc_

**Type(s):** Fighting

**Species: **Superpower Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 066 (National Dex); 142 (Johto Dex); 073 (Hoenn Dex); 040 (Sinnoh Dex); 057 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Machop _– Machoke (level 28) – Machamp (Trade)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'07" (0.8m); 43.0 lbs (19.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in mountainous areas; native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Machop are short humanoid Pokémon with bluish-gray skin and red eyes. They have three ridges atop their heads, hands with five fingers, and feet without toes. They also have short tails.

Machop have thick muscles that allow it to lift several times its body weight. Machop train extensively to ensure that these muscles remain strong and allow them to perform rigorous tasks without tiring.

**Behavior:** Machop train their entire lives to perfect their combat technique; for this reason, they may challenge a Trainer's other Pokémon to sparring matches, so Trainers are forewarned to be aware for this sort of behavior.

**Diet:** Machop, like most Pokémon, are omnivorous and will subsist on a diet of almost anything.

**Name:** Machoke

**Name Translations:** jp: _Goriky_; de:_ Maschock;_ fr: _Machopeur_

**Type(s):** Fighting

**Species: **Superpower Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 067 (National Dex); 143 (Johto Dex); 074 (Hoenn Dex); 041 (Sinnoh Dex); 058 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Machop– _Machoke (level 28)_ – Machamp (Trade)

**Average Height/Weight:** 4'11" (1.5m); 155.4 lbs (70.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in mountainous areas; native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** When Machop evolve into Machoke, they take on a vaguely reptilian appearance, with elongated snouts and sharp teeth. The muscles that Machop train since birth now bulge from Machoke's arms. Machoke wear black undershorts and a gold belt emblazoned with a red P. This belt serves to regulate Machoke's strength.

**Behavior:** Machoke continue to train daily, honing their skills and toning their muscles. However, evolution humbles Machoke, and they will not hesitate to aid their Trainers with tasks that require strength; for this reason, Machoke are commonly seen working with moving companies or at construction sites.

**Diet:** Like their previous form, Machoke are able to live on a diet of almost anything.

**Name:** Machamp

**Name Translations:** jp: _Kairiky_; de:_ Machomei;_ fr: _Mackogneur_

**Type(s):** Fighting

**Species: **Superpower Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 068 (National Dex); 144 (Johto Dex); 075 (Hoenn Dex); 042 (Sinnoh Dex); 059 (Central Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Machop– Machoke (level 28) – _Machamp (Trade)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 5'03" (1.6m); 286.6 lbs (130.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in mountainous areas; native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Probably the most striking difference between Machamp and its previous forms is the addition of another pair of arms, originating from the shoulder blades. These arms are both a blessing and a curse to Machamp; they can strike extremely quickly, throwing upwards of five hundred punches per second, but are unable to handle delicate tasks without entangling their arms. Otherwise, they share much in common appearance-wise with Machoke, with tight black undershorts and a power-saver belt.

**Behavior:** Machamp tend to be rather headstrong, rushing into battle without a second thought. This urge can be curbed with intensive training, but such an effort is rather time-consuming and should only be attempted by experienced Trainers.

**Diet:** As with Machop and Machoke, Machamp thrive on almost anything.


	29. Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Victreebel

**#069– 071: Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Victreebel**

**Name:** Bellsprout

**Name Translations:** jp: _Madatsubomi_; de:_ Knofensa;_ fr: _Chetiflor_

**Type(s):** Grass/Poison

**Species: **Flower Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 069 (National Dex); 064 (Johto Dex); 250 (Hoenn Dex); 026 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Bellsprout _– Weepinbell (level 21) – Victreebel (Leaf Stone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'04" (0.7m); 8.8 lbs (4.0 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in tropical jungles and rainforests; native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Kalos.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Bellsprout are short plant Pokémon with yellow bell-shaped heads and long, whippet-thin bodies. This allows Bellsprout to serve around attacks and avoid danger. Their roots resemble feet, and they use these appendages to dig into soil and extract nutrients and water. Bellsprout have two leaves attached to their bodies; these photosynthesize sunlight for added nutrition.

**Behavior:** Bellsprout tend to avoid conflict, dodging and weaving around any incoming attacks. However, they display striking swiftness when attracting and capturing prey. If cornered, they can adapt this speed to fighting back against any pursuer.

**Diet:** Bellsprout are insectivorous, but can rely on nutrients in the ground and from the sun to survive.

* * *

**Name:** Weepinbell

**Name Translations:** jp: _Utsudon_; de:_ Ultrigaria;_ fr: _Boustiflor_

**Type(s):** Grass/Poison

**Species: **Flycatcher Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 070 (National Dex); 065 (Johto Dex); 251 (Hoenn Dex); 027 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Bellsprout– _Weepinbell (level 21)_ – Victreebel (Leaf Stone)

**Average Height/Weight:** 3'03" (1.0m); 14.1 lbs (6.4 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in tropical jungles and rainforests; native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Kalos.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** When Bellsprout evolve into Weepinbell, their signature bell-shaped heads grow larger in inverse proportion to their root-like bodies. A full-grown Weepinbell, therefore, will have a large head and and only a stump of its former body, which it uses to hang from tree branches. Weepinbell keep the leaves they had in their previous form; as with Bellsprout, these are used for photosynthesis, or as a form of self-defense.

**Behavior:** Weepinbell camouflage themselves in dense foliage, waiting for the perfect moment to strike unsuspecting prey. They accomplish this by spraying a poisonous gas that disorients and disables their target. Weepinbell then devour their prey, melting it with their internal acids. Larger prey may need to be fileted by Weepinbell's razor-sharp leaves.

**Diet:** Weepinbell are insectivorous, but can rely on nutrients from the sun.

* * *

**Name:** Victreebel

**Name Translations:** jp: _Utsubot_; de:_ Sarzenia;_ fr: _Empiflor_

**Type(s):** Grass/Poison

**Species: **Flycatcher Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 071 (National Dex); 066 (Johto Dex); 252 (Hoenn Dex); 028 (Mountain Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Bellsprout– Weepinbell (level 21) – _Victreebel (Leaf Stone)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 5'07" (1.7m); 34.2 lbs (15.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found in tropical jungles and rainforests; native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Kalos.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Weepinbell exposed to radiation from Leaf Stones undergo evolution to their final form, Victreebel. Their bell-shaped bodies elongate and essentially reverse, with their mouths now located at the very top of their anatomy. A broad green leaf now covers Victreebel's maw, and a long brown vine grows from it; this vine is tipped with a small yellow-colored leaf. Victreebel retain the leaves at their sides, which are still used for either photosynthesis or self-defense.

**Behavior:** Victreebel, like Weepinbell, camouflage themselves in dense foliage. They use their whip-like vines to lure in prey, similar to anglerfishes in the deeper regions of the sea, before striking with blinding speed. Victreebel may also produce a sickeningly-sweet scent to attract prey.

**Diet:** Victreebel are insectivorous, like Bellsprout and Weepinbell, but may also take in nutrients from the sun.


	30. Tentacool & Tentacruel

**#072 – 073: Tentacool & Tentacruel**

**Name:** Tentacool

**Name Translations:** jp: _Menokurage_; de:_ Tentacha;_ fr: _Tentacool_

**Type(s):** Water/Poison

**Species: **Jellyfish Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 072 (National Dex); 164 (Johto Dex); 066 (Hoenn Dex); 136 (Sinnoh Dex); 025 (Coastal Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** _Tentacool_– Tentacruel (level 30)

**Average Height/Weight:** 2'11" (0.9m); 100.3 lbs (45.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found throughout the ocean; native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** Tentacool are blue-colored jellyfish Pokémon. Their bodies are largely composed of water (about 95 to 98% of their total body mass). They have two large red gems on the top of their heads, and one smaller gem on their foreheads. They also have two long tentacles laced with stinging cells.

**Behavior: **Tentacool are able to camouflage themselves with relative ease, thanks to being made up almost entirely of water and by having an epidermis with the same tint as the ocean water within which they reside. Tentacool are thus able to sneak up on prey, refracting light through the gems on their heads in order to dazzle their targets, and disable them with swift stinging strikes.

**Diet:** Tentacool are carnivorous, feeding on plankton, crustaceans, smaller fish, and fish eggs.

* * *

**Name:** Tentacruel

**Name Translations:** jp: _Menokurage_; de:_ Tentoxa;_ fr: _Tentacruel_

**Type(s):** Water/Poison

**Species: **Jellyfish Pokémon

**Pokédex ###:** 073 (National Dex); 165 (Johto Dex); 067 (Hoenn Dex); 137 (Sinnoh Dex); 026 (Coastal Kalos Dex)

**Evolution:** Tentacool– _Tentacruel (level 30)_

**Average Height/Weight:** 5'03" (1.6m); 121.3 lbs (55.5 kg)

**Habitat:** Commonly found throughout the ocean; native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos.

**Differences Between Genders:** N/A

**Description:** In comparison to their previous form, Tentacruel are much larger. They retain the large red gems embedded in the upper part of their bells, and they now have up to eighty tentacles, although only up to fourteen are visible at all times. They also develop a pincer-like beak structure, which is used to grip onto prey and prepare it for consumption.

**Behavior: **Tentacruel are also able to camouflage themselves relatively easily. Like Tentacool, they utilize their tentacles to immobilize prey. Tentacruel communicate via the red gems on their heads; these orbs blink rapidly when Tentacruel are excited or agitated, or to serve as a warning to other Tentacool and Tentacruel.

**Diet:** Like Tentacool, Tentacruel are carnivorous, feeding on plankton, crustaceans, smaller fish, and fish eggs.


End file.
